Hello, Stranger!
by GwendyMary
Summary: AFTER LONG HIATUS: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! I'M BACK!/'Kenapa harus terikat pada sesuatu kalau dirinya bisa bebas menentukan sendiri apa yang ia ingin lakukan' Setidaknya itu adalah pemikiran seorang Akasuna Sasori, seorang pemuda kaku yang kelewat ambisius. Tepat sebelum seorang gadis pink tak dikenal berada di rumahnya di suatu pagi./"...aku calon istrimu."/SASOSAKUSASU/RnR If You Mind!
1. P R O L O G

**Hello, Stranger**

**by GwendyMary**

**with Sasori x Sakura**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Sulit dimengerti, Alur acak, AU, Update ngaco, etc.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"Hello" is the most powerful word against loneliness_

Akasuna Sasori adalah seorang pemuda kaku yang kelewat berlebihan dalam merencanakan sesuatu. Percaya atau tidak, ia telat menyusun semua rencana hidupnya dalam satu buah buku tebal berwarna hitam. Jadi direktur di umur 27 tahun, kenaikan gaji seminggu sebelumnya, menyumbang kepada organisasi perlindungan hewan dunia atau lebih dikenal sebagai WWF karena kecintaannya terhadap hewan, pergi berlibur ke Thailand tepat sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, melunasi kredit mobil dalam waktu singkat, sampai pensiun pada umur 50 tahun dan hidup bahagia di rumahnya yang jauh dari keramaian.

Semuanya telah diatur dan disusun dengan begitu rapih olehnya, kecuali satu hal, menikah. Terakhir kali ia memikirkan soal menikah adalah pada hari kematian Ibunya, 2 tahun yang lalu. Almarhumah Ibunya memang sudah sering mendesaknya untuk menikah secepatnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun bagi Sasori sendiri, menikah berarti memperlambat gerakan kehidupannya. Menikah berarti terikat dan bertanggung jawab pada sesuatu, hal yang paling ia hindari dari segala-galanya. Untuk apa mengikat diri sendiri kalau ia bisa bebas menentukan sendiri apa yang ia ingin lakukan?

Maka pagi itu di hari liburnya, bagaikan terkena sambaran petir di siang bolong, pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu sama sekali tak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejutnya ketika ia menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah memasak di dapur rumahnya. Lucu sekali, karena ia sama sekali tak ingat pernah menyewa seorang pembantu di rumahnya dikarenakan ia tak terlalu suka ada orang asing bersileweran di dalam rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Sasori segera, membuat gadis itu sedikit berjengit kaget.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah cantiknya, "Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." ucapnya singkat, benar-benar mengacuhkan pertanyaan milik Sasori tadi.

Selagi gadis itu meletakkan 2 piring yang masing-masing berisi 2 telur mata sapi beserta beberapa daging asap, Sasori memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Postur gadis itu tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin sekitrar bahunya. Surai merah muda halus miliknya dipotong pendek seleher dan dimodel bob acak. Tak ada yang menarik dari dirinya, kecuali kalau rambut pink dengan warna mencolok itu bisa dikatakan menarik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di **rumahku**, nona?" Kali ini Sasori mengulang pertanyaannya dengan penuh penekanan pada suaranya.

Gadis pink itu segera menoleh, menatap Sasori yang berekspresi dingin dengan kedua bola mata Emerald besar polosnya. Bola matanya bersinar jenaka. "Maaf, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura..."

"Aku tak perlu tahu namamu."

"...aku berumur 23 tahun, bekerja di Rumah Sakit Internasional Tokyo..."

"Oh Tuhan, _skip_ saja perkenalannya!"

"...aku lulusan dari Tokyo University, dan aku datang kesini sebagai..."

"Keluarlah sebelum aku menelepon polisi!"

"...calon istrimu."

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Hai, aku ngebuat fic baru lagi nih HEUHEU. Semoga kalian suka, dan kalau prolog ini disambut positif sama orang-orang, bakalan aku lanjutin. Buat La La Love, kayaknya bakalan aku akhirin sampai chapter 5. _Well, i hope you guys enjoy it_! _Over and out_!**


	2. Chapter 1: HARUNO SAKURA

**Hello, Stranger**

**by GwendyMary**

**with Sasori x Sakura**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Sulit dimengerti, Alur acak, AU, Update ngaco, etc.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: HARUNO SAKURA<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"There will be dozens of people who will take you breath away, but the one who reminds you to breath is the one you should keep." __  
><em>

Akasuna Sasori nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak jikalau ia ingat di rumah ini ada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Calon istrinya? Jangan bercanda! Berniat untuk menikah saja bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehnya! Dibangunkan di pagi hari libur hanya untuk mengurus orang sinting yang tiba-tiba nyasar ke dalam rumahnya mungkin merupakan salah satu pagi paling berkesan dan takkan pernah bisa dilupakan olehnya. Iris Hazelnutnya berkilau mengejek kepada seorang gadis berambut gulali kapas yang kini berdiri menantang di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa perempuan sinting ini membobol masuk ke rumahnya?

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, nona. Jadi sebaiknya anda segera pergi dari rumah ini sebelum saya sempat memanggil polisi." ucap Sasori lamat-lamat, berharap gadis itu akan menurut dan segera pergi meninggalkannya untuk bisa menikmati hari liburnya.

Tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Bola mata Emeraldnya menyipit tajam, mungkin merasa tersinggung atas perkataan Sasori tadi. _Hell_, Haruno Sakura sudah berusaha jauh hari untuk mencari rumah ini dan sekarang setelah semua upaya baiknya memasakkan sarapan untuk Katanya-Calon-Suaminya-Yang-Menyebalkan-Ugh, inikah balasannya?

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Sungguh, ini rumahku juga dan kau harus percaya. Coba saja hubungi Chiyo _baa-san_ kalau tak percaya!" Alih-alih menunggu Sasori untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya yang entah berada dimana, jemari-jemari ramping milik Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel sembari memencet-mencet beberapa tombolnya. Ia mendekatkan ponsel itu ke arah kupingnya, menggigit-gigit jari mengutuk nada tunggu yang terdengar begitu lama sekali. Butuh waktu nyaris 1 menit sebelum sebuah suara parau khas nenek-nenek menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sakura-_chan_. Ada apa menelepon pagi-pagi? Apakah kau sudah sampai di rumah milik Sasori dan kau juga?" Suara yang jelas dihafal Sasori itu terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah setelah Sakura mengaktifkan tombol 'speaker'.

Sasori mengernyit, tampak tak suka dengan kebenaran gila yang diceritakan Sakura tadi. Di hadapannya, sosok Haruno Sakura sepertinya tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepadanya. "Aku sudah sampai, _baa-san_. Hanya saja Sasori sama sekali tak percaya." ucapnya dengan penuh nada memelas, membuat Sasori bergidik sebal.

"Oh, benarkah Sayangku? Katakan padanya kalau aku sudah menyetujuinya sejak lama. Pemuda itu memang kaku sekali kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya."

"Aku bisa memakluminya, _baa-san_. Aku sedikit kebingungan harus menaruh barang-barangku dimana. Kamar tidur disini kan hanya satu."

"Tentu saja kau bisa tidur dengan Sasori! Aku percaya dia takkan melakukan hal aneh-aneh sebelum tanggal pernikahan kalian nanti ditetapkan. Kalau ia memaksamu untuk tidur di luar, akan kuhajar dia. Berani benar menyuruh seorang gadis tidur diluar dengan hawa sedingin ini."

Sakura tertawa kecil, sambil berusaha menenangkan Chiyo _baa_-_san_ yang sepertinya sudah siap mengomel kapan saja seakan-akan cucunya itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Sasori mengacak rambutnya kesal. Demi Tuhan, baru saja kenal dan perempuan ini sudah setuju saja disuruh tidur bersamanya! Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau ia masih..., ah sudahlah, Sasori tak ingin memikirkannya.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura tampak masih asyik mengobrol ria via ponsel bersama neneknya. Sementara itu, Sasori pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat kopinya yang sempat tertunda tadi akibat kehadiran Sakura. Ia meraih salah satu gelas favoritnya-gelas bergambar Star Wars-dan mulai membuat kopi.

Aroma kopi hitam kesukaannya itu menguar jelas, memasuki indera penciumannya dan serta merta ia merasa jauh lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya. Perjodohan, Sakura, dan beberapa masalah lain di kantornya sepertinya memang berniat untuk membunuhnya secara perlahan. Sesekali, iris _hazel_ miliknya melirik ke arah Sakura lewat ekor matanya, memperhatikan dengan cermat bagaimana gadis itu bertingkah.

Sasori tak pernah tahu kalau di dunia ini ada orang berambut _pink_ seperti Sakura. Kulit halusnya berwarna putih, seputih susu yang kerap kali dipaksakan oleh Ibunya untuk ia minum saat ia masih berumur 10 tahunan. Bulu matanya lentik, dan ukuran tingginya pas sekali memang kalau disandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi melebihi semua itu, yang paling Sasori sukai semenjak pertama kali bertemu adalah bola matanya. Bola mata cerah, secerah batu giok yang diterpa sinar mentari. Bola mata itu begitu 'hidup', seolah-olah alam semesta sendiri menempatkan jiwa kehidupannya disitu.

"Lebih baik kau bantu aku untuk membawa koper-koper ini daripada memandangku sebegitu lamanya." Suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya. Laki-laki berumur 25 tahunan itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura memfokuskan diri pada cangkir kopinya yang sudah tak terlalu panas lagi akibat ditinggal melamun.

Dalam hati, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasori secara ogah-ogahan, mulai membawa koper besar milik Sakura satu-persatu ke kamarnya. Kamarnya sendiri sebenarnya memang luas, dan terlalu luas untuk dihuninya sendiri. Tapi itu jelas bukan alasan untuk dirinya memperbolehkan orang lain masuk. Sejauh ini hanya Sakura yang berhasil masuk ke kamarnya.

Gadis musim semi itu mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan suara pelan yang sopan, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berberes-beres.

* * *

><p><em>"Love do funny things to people."<em>

* * *

><p>"Kau terlihat buruk sekali, <em>dude<em>. Ayolah, _cheer up_! Pernikahanku tinggal menghitung hari dan aku bersumpah demi dewa Jashin yang agung untuk tak mengundangmu bila kau masih bermuka masam seperti itu." Hidan menepuk-nepuk penuh canda punggung milik Sasori, sementara yang diajak bicara hanya menghela nafasnya lamat-lamat. Sore ini, kedua sahabat itu memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar di kafe dekat kantor mereka akibat Sasori yang seketika mogok pulang. Lagu _jazz_ yang mengalun di _speaker_ kafe itu tampaknya tak membantu mood Sasori untuk membaik.

Sejam yang lalu ia yakin kalau ia sungguh-sungguh senang saat Boss nya mengumumkan untuk pulang cepat hari ini dikarenakan besok adalah ulang tahun perusahaan yang ke-12. Namun mengingat di rumahnya ada Sakura yang mungkin saja menunggunya pulang, membuat perutnya bergejolak tak nyaman. Ia jelas tak biasa ditunggui pulang setelah kematian Ibunya. Terlebih lagi kali ini ia ditunggui oleh seorang gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya seminggu yang lalu.

Bola mata _hazel_nya melirik ke arah Hidan, sahabatnya sejak SMA yang sekarang merangkap sebagai teman sekantornya. Laki-laki yang selalu mengelu-elukan dewa Jashin itu tampak bahagia sekali setiap kali ia membicarakan soal calon isterinya. Diam-diam, Sasori sebenarnya cukup salut kepada calon isteri Hidan. Siapapun perempuan itu, ia jelas bisa merubah sosok Hidan yang kacau balau dan brengsek menjadi sosok yang diidam-idamkan para perempuan sekarang.

Sasori ingat jelas 2 bulan yang lalu saat ia dan beberapa kolega lain mengajak laki-laki itu untuk minum-minum di suatu bar kesukaannya, Hidan hanya menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman kalemnya sembari berkata dengan suara yang tak kalah kalem, "Calon isteriku tak akan senang kalau tahu aku minum-minum. Membuatnya tak senang jelas bukan hal yang aku inginkan."

_Hell_! Kalau saja ia tak sedang bersama dengan para kolega yang lain, Sasori yakin ia akan langsung menerjang Hidan sambil berteriak "Sadarlah, brengsek! Sejak kapan jiwa setanmu menghilang! Kembalikan Hidan yang bejat dulu!" Tapi Sasori tak melakukan itu pada akhirnya, meski ia sangat kepingin.

"Hei Hidan," panggil Sasori tiba-tiba, membuat Hidan yang tengah menyesap kopinya menoleh ke arahnya. Cukup dengan satu pandangan itu, dan Sasori tahu kalau Hidan secara tak langsung menyuruhnya untuk bercerita.

Maka pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu berpikir keras, mencari-cari kira-kira darimana ia harus memulai semua cerita rumitnya. Tetapi ketika ia membuka mulutnya, semua cerita itu dengan lancar terucap dari bibirnya. Ia menceritakan segalanya ke Hidan, mulai dari bagaimana ia berpikir untuk tidak menikah, bagaimana ia bertemu dengan sosok Haruno Sakura, dan bagaimana ia belum bisa merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Seperti yang selama ini Sasori sukai, Hidan mendengarkannya tanpa menyela. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar serius mendengarkan, selalu, sejak mereka bersahabat dari SMA. Tak peduli seberapa bejatnya Hidan dan dirinya dahulu, sampai kini mereka mulai berubah menjadi orang-orang yang benar. Atau setidaknya Hidan lah yang menjadi orang yang benar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori ambigu di akhir-akhir ceritanya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Hidan menimpali dengan wajah bingung. 11 tahun lamanya ia bersahabat dengan Sasori, dan ia masih sama sekali tak pernah mengerti dengan kebiasaan laki-laki itu yang sering bertanya tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kalau perempuan yang akan kau nikahi, bukanlah orang yang salah?"

Hidan termenung sesaat, agaknya bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Sasori lontarkan barusan. Dari sekian ribu pertanyaan yang ia kira akan laki-laki itu tanyakan, ia tak menyangka kalau hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa ia keluarkan dari otak besar miliknya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu." jawab Hidan singkat seraya mengendikkan bahu. Ia menyesap kopinya perlahan, menatap jenaka sepasang iris Hazel di hadapannya yang diseliputi kebingungan serta keresahan. "Yang aku tahu dan aku yakini adalah, aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak kerat bir yang harus aku lewatkan, ataupun puluhan wanita cantik lainnya. Aku hanya ingin dia. Dan hanya itulah yang kau butuhkan untuk bisa memutuskan."

Di hadapannya, sekali lagi seorang Akasuna Sasori kembali berpikir keras. Apakah ia ingin bersama Sakura selamanya? Apakah ia rela meninggalkan bir-bir kesayangannya jikalau perempuan _pink_ itu tak suka melihat ia minum-minum? Apakah ia rela melewatkan semua wanita cantik yang silih berganti lewat di depannya hanya untuk seorang Haruno Sakura? Apakah ia rela menahan semua mimpinya yang sudah ia tata jelas di dalam buku sampul hitam miliknya? Ia jelas belum menginginkan itu untuk sekarang.

"Pulanglah, kawan. Setidaknya meskipun kau tak mau melakukannya, mengetahui bahwa ia menunggumu di rumah dan membiarkannya tetap sesuatu yang buruk." Hidan tersenyum, berusaha membujuk kawannya itu.

Lalu dengan berat hati, Sasori melangkahkan kakinya keluar kafe. Masih dengan pikiran berat berisi banyak pertanyaan lain yang belum terjawab.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." ucap Sasori tak bersemangat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, diikuti oleh suara derap kaki yang terburu-buru, muncul sosok Haruno Sakura dengan celemek bergambar apel dan sebuah spatula di tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya berkata, "_Okaerinasai_! Kukira kau lembur hari ini."

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasori terlihat buru-buru melepaskan sepatunya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum masam ke arah Sakura.

"Apakah ada masalah?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati. Diletakkannya spatula dan celemeknya, sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya dengan sigap melepaskan mantel cokelat yang Sasori kenakan dan menaruhnya dengan rapih di rak mantel. Bola mata gioknya tak henti-henti menatap wajah Sasori, berusaha meredam keinginannya sendiri untuk menuntut jawaban ketika melihat wajah lelah milik calon suaminya.

Maka ia tak bertanya-tanya lagi, meskipun sejujurnya ia kepingin sekali tahu. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah meninggalkan Sasori yang terduduk lesu di sofa, memulai kembali kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat tertunda oleh kepulangan Sasori. Sementara itu, Sasori yang tengah duduk di sofa merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia bersikap layaknya orang brengsek tadi dengan mendiamkan Sakura, padahal jelas-jelas perempuan itu sudah baik sekali mau melepaskan mantelnya dan membuatkannya makan malam yang layak.

"Sakura," Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Sasori sudah terlanjur berdiri sembari menatap sosok _pink_ yang kini menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya ketika merasa namanya dipanggil.

Sial, ia bahkan lupa kalimat apa yang hendak ia ucapkan tadi. Laki-laki berambut merah _maroon_ itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, gugup. Ia yakin ia kelihatan tolol klimaks saat ini. Hanya mematung di hadapan calon isterinya sendiri. Ah, sejak kapan dirinya bisa menjadi setolol ini?

"Masuklah ke kamar. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi. Hujan pasti membuatmu kedinginan sampai seterpaku itu." Seulas senyuman terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura. Tampaknya perempuan itu menyadari kegugupan serta kebingungan Sasori. Ia tertawa kecil sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terpaku. Kali ini dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di setiap senti tubuhnya.

* * *

><p><em>"And that's the most wonderful feeling in the world, to have someone you love, fall in love with over and over again."<em>

* * *

><p>Bulan telah menggantung tengah langit malam yang hitam pekat ketika pada akhirnya Sasori dan Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar tidur. Sasori merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, merasakan kenyamanan yang tak terhingga saat sendi-sendi pegalnya bersentuhan langsung dengan empuknya kasur kesayangannya. Ia masih sempat menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang tampaknya sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas pasien di tangan kanannya beserta bulpen di terselip di telinganya.<p>

"Apakah kau selalu sekeras itu saat bekerja?" tanya Sasori, memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya tercipta diantara mereka.

Sakura memijat rongga hidungnya perlahan yang terasa pegal karena ditenggeri oleh sebuah kacamata berlensa, sebelum menoleh ke sosok yang baru saja bertanya. Ia tersenyum, seperti apa yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali melihat Sasori. "Aku harus mengurus ini semua sekarang juga kalau ingin melihat wajah bahagia mereka ketika keluar dari rumah sakit secepatnya."

"Tapi kau sudah bekerja begitu keras tadi di rumah sakit." Sasori memandang perempuan yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Seperti apa yang sudah ia lakukan hari ini ketika Sakura bertanya saat ia baru pulang tadi, Sakura tak menjawab pernyataannya. Perempuan itu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dalam kalimat-kalimat yang Sasori sama sekali tak mengerti. Sesekali jemari-jemari rampingnya menulis beberapa kalimat di secarik kertas lain, lalu ia akan menggumamkan hal-hal berbau medis. Sesuatu yang jelas jauh sekali dari gapaian seorang Akasuna Sasori.

Haruno Sakura sudah yakin sepenuhnya kalau calon suaminya itu telah tertidur pulas setelah ia nyaris sejam berkutat dengan berkas-berkas pasiennya, ketika sebuah tangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya untuk menghentikan kegiatannya menulis. Didapatinya wajah milik Sasori yang sudah terlihat jengkel bercampur ngantuk di sisinya.

"Kau sudah cukup bekerja keras hari ini. Sekarang, tidur. Itu perintah, Sakura."

Kilau kekejutan terpapar jelas dari kedua mata Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau laki-laki itu belum tidur. Dan barusan Sasori jelas menyebutkan namanya, yang mana tak pernah dilakukannya selama mereka mengenal dari seminggu yang lalu. Melihat ketegasan gaya berbicara milik laki-laki bersurai merah _maroon_ itu mau tak mau membuat nyali Sakura ciut untuk melanjutkan kembali dokumennya. Ia akhirnya memadamkan lampu tidurnya dan mulai bergelung di dalam selimut, masih sambil menatap sosok disampingnya yang nyaris tertidur kalau saja ia tak begitu banyak bergerak.

"Maaf membangunkanmu," ucapnya pelan. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan milik Sasori dan berucap pelan, begitu pelannya sampai Sasori mungkin tak akan mendengarnya.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sasori-_kun_."

"..."

"..."

"Hn, _oyasuminasi_, **Haruno Sakura**."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><em>"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so i love you because i know no other way than this: where i does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as i fall asleep" -Sonet XVII, Pablo Neruda<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Udah greget banget sebenernya pengen nulis fic ini karena ide lagi deres-deresnya kayak kawanan ikan salmon di sungai Amerika, tapi apalah daya, UAS menahan semua bait kalimat yang udah saya susun dengan penuh cinta. Mohon maaf ya kalo masih ada yang belom puas, tapi tinggalin kritik atau saran aja di review box biar bisa saya introspeksi ulang salahnya dimana. **

**Maaf juga ya kalo chapter ini terasa lambat, kayak chapter terakhir La La Love yang saya publish. Nggak tau kenapa deh, saya jadi lambat gini alurnya. Niatnya biar readers mahamin gitu lho soal konsep Cinta-Butuh-Proses, eh gagal jadi ujungnya begini. Tapi yha udah maafin aja yha. Semoga chapter kedepannya ngga lambat lagi.**

**Hehehe jangan lupa review ya!**

**HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY**

**BUT HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE? ;P**


	3. Chapter 2: SASUKE AND NARUTO

**Hello, Stranger**

**by GwendyMary**

**with SasoSaku, SasuSaku**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Sulit dimengerti, Alur acak, AU, Update ngaco, etc.**

**Special thanks to _siskap906_, , _Luca Marvell_, _Mrs Sasori_, _Yassir_, _Calpa_, _Sherry Hoshie Kanada_, _Mina Jasmine_, _hinatasakura_, _Philaniachen_, _Asteria_ _Ouranos_, _Nakamura Hikari_, _allsundayjaegerjaquez_, _eun88_**

**THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: SASUKE AND NARUTO<strong>

**.**

**.**

_From this day, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home._

Pesta pernikahan yang digelar di sebuah _ballroom_ hotel ternama di Jepang itu tampak meriah dengan ratusan bunga lily putih di sekeliling ruangannya. Pasangan pengantin yang Sasori sangat kenal mempelai prianya itu terlihat tengah tersenyum lebar di kejauhan. Sasori pernah sekali-dua kali bertemu dengan perempuan yang kini dengan resmi mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi nama belakang Hidan, tetapi ia tak tahu kalau perempuan galak yang selalu mengatur Hidan untuk tidak banyak minum itu bisa terlihat cukup cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna kuning nila. Ah, mereka terlihat sangat serasi sekaligus bahagia.

Ia melirik ke arah Haruno Sakura, perempuan yang kemungkinan akan memakai gaun seperti itu juga nanti di hari pernikahan mereka yang entah cukup sulit juga membayangkannya, mengingat penampilan kucel Sakura ketika sehabis membersihkan gudang kemarin dengan wajah penuh peluh. Apakah ia akan sebahagia Hidan nantinya saat menggenggam tangan Sakura di dalam upacara suci ini? Entahlah, ia sendiri masih tak tahu.

"Apakah pesta pernikahan kita nanti akan seperti ini?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, menyadari kalau ada sepasang bola mata hazel sedang menatapnya intens. Tangan kanannya bergelayut di lengan kiri Sasori dan ditambah pemuda itu yang menatapnya intens entah karena apa berhasil membuat sedikit semburah merah muncul di pipi mulus milik Sakura. _Ngapain sih, pakai acara ngeliatin segala _batinnya.

Sasori tak menjawab. Otaknya macet ketika Sakura menanyakan itu. Di satu sisi ia jelas cukup ingin menolak perjodohan konyol milik neneknya. Oh, ayolah! Dia masih muda, masih punya segudang rencana di dalam buku hitam miliknya, masih punya banyak keinginan yang belum terpenuhi, dan masih banyak tempat yang ingin ia datangi. **Sendiri**. Tanpa siapapun. Namun beberapa hari ini ia tak bisa pula memungkiri kalau ia cukup merasa nyaman akan kehadiran Sakura. Pulang kantor dengan makanan hangat tersedia di meja dan seseorang yang menunggunya. Sakura, dengan sejuta senyumannya yang selalu membuat Sasori bertanya-tanya, dengan gelak tawanya yang menyenangkan, dengan omelan galaknya setiap kali ia susah dibangunkan, dan dengan setiap sentuhan kecilnya setiap kali ia tengah berpura-pura tertidur.

Pada akhirnya karena merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut tak lazim di sampingnya, Sasori hanya mengangguk kaku. Sementara yang dijawab pertanyaannya, tersenyum sedih. Sakura jelas tak menginginkan pernikahan seperti ini, apalagi menikah dengan seseorang yang kemungkinan besar tak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melepaskan gandengannya kepada Sasori, lalu berlari keluar mencari udara akibat ruangan yang seketika terasa pengap baginya. Ia ingin keluar, karena matanya mulai terasa panas.

Namun, di detik ia ingin melepaskan gandengan Sasori, sebuah suara yang jelas ia sangat kenal siapa pemiliknya, memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Sakura! Hei, Haruno Sakura!" Sakura buru-buru menoleh, mencari-cari kejelasan apakah itu hanya halusinasinya saja. _Tidak mungkin, _batinnya tak percaya. Dan ketika akhirnya pandangan matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang mata onyx kelam yang memancarkan keramahan, air matanya tiba-tiba terasa mengalir begitu saja, bersamaan dengan luapan perasaan rindu yang membuat sesak dadanya.

"Itachi-_nii_..."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya melepaskan gandengan Sasori lalu berlari ke arah sosok yang merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya itu. Dalam hati, Sakura bersyukur ia memilih sebuah gaun pendek berenda berwarna _soft_ _pink _untuk dikenakannya malam ini. Kakinya tak akan mungkin bisa berlari secepat ini kalau ia memakai gaun panjang yang tadi sempat ia pikir untuk pakai. Sakura menerjang Itachi, memeluk laki-laki yang berumur 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan bingung milik Sasori, ah—ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan para tamu kepada dirinya dan Itachi. Karena ia rindu, karena ia rasanya ingin kembali menangis di pelukan laki-laki itu seperti apa yang pernah ia lakukan 3 tahun yang lalu, karena ia kembali mengingat bagaimana perlakuan takdir yang semena-mena kepada hatinya.

Setelah melepas pelukan rindunya, Itachi tersenyum lembut, "Wah, wah. Ternyata sudah jadi cantik benar mantan calon adik ipar yang selalu aku dambakan ini." Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura pelan, sedikit merasa sendu.

"Bagaimana keadaan... Sasuke-_kun_?" Rasanya seperti ada ribuan pisau yang menyayat hatinya tatkala sebuah nama sakral itu diucapkan oleh Sakura. Emeraldnya kini masih berkaca-kaca, berusaha menghalau air mata untuk membasahi kedua pipinya lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat kesayangannya yang begitu sempurna di mata semua orang, seketika menjadi lumpuh ketika pulang bertugas dari Pasukan Perdamaian milik PBB. Tetapi jelas nasibnya itu jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan dengan sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto yang kini hanya tinggal nama. Yang nisannya selalu menjadi tempat Sakura mengadu kalau ada hal-hal buruk di kehidupannya yang tak sempurna lagi, tempat Sakura menceritakan bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke yang berubah darinya. Si bungsu Uchiha itu sekarang tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan siapa-siapa, mungkin merasa terlalu bersalah karena dirinya tak sempat menolong sahabat kuning berisiknya itu di medan perang.

Dan secara tak langsung hal itu justru ikut membunuh Sakura juga. Perasaan milik gadis itu layu, bersamaan dengan terkuburnya Naruto dan matinya semangat hidup Sasuke.

.

.

Ingatannya masih terasa segar tentang kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, yang mungkin menjadi titik balik perubahan seluruh hidupnya. Ia masih berkuliah di Tokyo University saat itu, dan hendak pulang ke rumah dengan segudang tugas dari dosennya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Hari itu hujan deras, dan suara Itachi yang pelan dilatar belakangi isakan orang-orang sama sekali tak membantunya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia berkali-kali berteriak di depan ponselnya, memaki hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Itachi menghubunginya membuat seluruh perasaan tak enak milik Sakura sejak pagi tadi berkumpul menjadi satu, menciptakan sensasi ketakutan yang membuat lututnya lemas.

Samar-samar dalam suara hujan dan tangisan, Sakura yakin kalau ia barusan menangkap satu kata. Hanya itu, satu kata yang menjadi pemicunya segera berlari menembus hujan ke arah Rumah Sakit Internasional Tokyo yang selalu menjadi rumah sakut tetap bagi para keluarga Uchiha. Naruto yang sebatang kara pasti juga langsung diurus oleh keluarga Uchiha. Sakura tak peduli lagi akan hujan yang jelas-jelas membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Tak dipedulikannya lagi city car miliknya yang terparkir rapih di parkiran kampus, ataupun berkas-berkas tugasnya yang kini telah menjadi bubur kertas di genggamannya. Otaknya macet dan cuma tertuju pada satu hal yang ia dengar dari Itachi tadi tepat sebelum ia mematikan sambungan, "Sasuke..., Naruto."

Nafasnya masih terengah-engah ketika pada akhirnya ia telah memasuki lobi rumah sakit. Beberapa suster menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit aneh, namun segera memakluminya. Mereka sudah sering melihat ekspresi kebingungan dan keresahan para pengunjung. Tetapi fokus Sakura bukan ke arah mereka, melainkan ke arah sosok yang tampak begitu mirip dengan Sasuke yang berjarak 2 meter di hadapannya.

Sungguh, disaat itu juga Sakura berharap bahwa Uchiha Itachi bisa tersenyum kepadanya. Mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa menenangkan hatinya, "Sasuke dan Naruto pasti baik-baik saja." seperti biasanya. Tetapi kalimat itu tak kunjung keluar dari bibir si sulung Uchiha. Laki-laki itu merengkuhnya pelan, berusaha menyalurkan semua ketegarannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura..." Hanya itu. Hanya itu yang Itachi ucapkan lalu dalam sepersekian detik, Sakura rasanya bisa mendengar suara remukan hatinya yang diremuk paksa dengan begitu hebat. Ia menangis kencang, memeluk Itachi dengan kedua tangan kurusnya begitu erat sampai ia yakin Itachi pasti merasa sesak.

Baru beberapa jam kemudian, saat tangisannya sudah tak terlalu hebat seperti tadi dan otaknya mulai bisa berpikir jernih, Itachi menceritakan segalanya. Sasuke dan Naruto yang tergabung dalam satu tim, bom mendadak di wilayah Iran, tertembak, Naruto yang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di hadapan sahabat _raven_nya, dan Sasuke yang kehilangan kemampuan berjalannya akibat peluru yang mengenai sistem saraf berjalannya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menangis. Kali ini untuk senyuman Naruto yang terasa pudar di ingatannya, untuk kalimat jutek Sasuke yang selalu memiliki makna di baliknya, dan terakhir, untuk dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Demi Tuhan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak cukup kuat untuk menghalangi niatan kedua sahabatnya itu untuk ikut sebagai Pasukan Perdamaian. Ia setiap hari selalu mengeluh soal tugas-tugas beratnya, sementara kedua sahabatnya itu jelas selalu berjuang melawan malaikat maut yang siap menghampiri kapan saja.

"Ak—aku harus menemui Sasuke. Itachi-_nii_, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke sekarang juga!" Sakura menjerit tertahan sembari meremas-remas rok hitamnya yang tak berbentuk indah lagi karenanya. Sementara itu Itachi yang berada di sampingnya, menggeleng pelan. Mengingat-ingat tentang mereka bertiga—Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto—tentu saja membawa kepedihan tersendiri untuk hatinya. Sakura yang dulu, yang sedang tertawa dengan mahkota bunga di kepalanya bersama adiknya dan Naruto berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang kini ada di depan matanya. Ia terlihat... menyedihkan, dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipinya, bola mata gioknya yang meredup, dan bibir yang berdarah di ujungnya karena terlalu sering digigit untuk menahan limpahan air mata.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura sayang. Sasuke... Sasuke tak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa sekarang. Ia setengah gila, nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri kalau saja seorang suster tak melihatnya tadi." ucap Itachi sedih.

"Aku harus mencoba, aku mohon..."

"Kau tak akan mengenalinya, Sakura..."

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencoba. Itachi-_nii_... kumohon..."

Pada akhirnya si sulung Uchiha itu harus puas melihat Sakura yang kembali menangis kencang. Gadis itu sudah memasuki kamar Sasuke, dan langsung diteriaki oleh adiknya. "Keluar! Keluar kau! Aku tak butuh siapa-siapa!" Untuk kedua kalinya, dunia seorang Haruno Sakura terasa hancur di hadapannya sendiri.

* * *

><p><em>"If i never see you again, i will always carry you inside, outside. On my fingertips and at brain edges. And in centers centers of what i am of what remains." -Charles Bukowski<em>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke baik-baik saja." Itachi tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan pikiran milik Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak ingin lagi melihat Sakura yang menangis kencang di hadapannya. Cukup sekali. Cukup satu kali dalam hidupnya yang sanggup membuat dirinya hancur seketika pula, seperti hancurnya gadis itu sendiri.<p>

"Ak-"

"Sakura." Suara baritone milik Sasori terdengar, membuat kedua manusia itu menengok ke arah pemilik suara. Sakura buru-buru membelakanginya, menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang di emeraldnya. Sasori jelas tak boleh melihatnya menangis, apalagi setelah bertemu dengan Itachi. Nanti malah dia mikir yang tidak-tidak, setidaknya itulah isi pikiran Sakura.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sasori." Itachi melempar senyumannya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kaku oleh pemuda bermarga Akasuna tersebut. Sasori menarik tangan kanan Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpaksa berada di samping kirinya. Sekilas bisa dilihatnya kalau Sakura masih sibuk mengusap-usap matanya. Apakah gadis itu menangis? Pasti iya, karena matanya sembab. Tapi apa yang membuatnya menangis? Masa melihat Itachi saja sampe sebegitunya? Ia yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres dan dia jelas akan mencecar Haruno itu dengan banyak pertanyaan nanti.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Sakura yang sudah selesai mengusap matanya, kini memandang kedua laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh, iya. Kami saling mengenal saat kuliah dulu, satu geng malah. Tapi Sasori ini _kouhai_ ku dulu di kampus." terang Itachi. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasori diam saja daritadi. Boro-boro marah, cemburu, atau apalah gitu, laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami sahnya malah diam saja.

Melihat situasi yang tampak tidak enak tersebut, Itachi pada akhirnya mengalah. Ia pergi dengan alasan ingin mengucapkan selamat terlebih dahulu kepada Hidan yang tengah tersenyum sumringah kepada beberapa tamu sembari mengucapkan terimakasih. Sakura sih, sebenarnya ingin ikut Itachi saja mengingat Sasori kini sepertinya sedang ber-_mood_ jelek, tapi langsung ia buang jauh-jauh pemikirannya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kan Sasori yang membawanya kesini. Dia disini untuk menjadi pendamping Sasori, bukan menjadi pendamping Itachi. Jadi ia berusaha senormal mungkin bersikap di dekat pemuda itu, meskipun nyatanya tetap tak menyenangkan berada di dekat Sasori saat pikirannya justru melayang ke dua kakak beradik Uchiha serta Naruto.

Dirinya merasa sedikit tersentak tatkala tangan besar milik Sasori memegang pergelangan tangannya, dan menuntun agar tangannya kembali menggandeng lengan pemuda itu sendiri. "Aku tak akan menanyakannya, kalau kau memang tak ingin cerita," suara beratnya mulai memasuki gendang telinga Sakura. Sesaat, bola mata _hazel_ itu kelihatan seperti sedang memperhatikan para undangan pernikahan Hidan, tapi jelas bisa terlihat oleh Sakura kalau Sasori menghindari tatapannya.

",tapi kau harus tahu Sakura. Mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali tak kau **kenal**, adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun."

.

.

Sasori dan Sakura baru pulang dari pesta pernikahan Hidan ketika para tamu sudah tinggal sedikit tersisa. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang kini terus-terusan berdengung di telinga milik si gadis musim semi, pemuda itu tak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Ia bersikap seperti biasa, seolah-olah kalimat tadi tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya. Berkali-kali Sakura melihat Sasori tertawa begitu lebar bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, yang ternyata beberapa diantaranya merupakan kenalan Sakura juga.

Ada Itachi, ada Deidara—kakak sepupu Ino,sahabat karibnya saat ngampus dulu yang ternyata mengajak Ino juga, lalu ada Konan—yang merupakan istri Pein dan salah satu seniornya dulu di kampus. Awalnya Sakura sendiri ragu apakah ia bisa akrab dengan sekumpulan geng Sasori itu, ditambah saat melihat sosok Kisame dan Kakuzu yang jangkung dan berwajah sangar. Tetapi setelah cukup lama berbincang-bincang, ia bisa memahami mengapa Sasori bisa betah sekali dengan mereka.

Bahkan berkali-kali Kakuzu mengajaknya ikut taruhan, yang jelas langsung dipelototi oleh Sasori. Pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ itu terus-terusan menariknya agar berdiri di dekatnya, seolah-olah ia bisa saja hilang kalau jauh-jauh darinya. Zetsu yang paling sedikit bicara juga ternyata merupakan pemuda yang enak diajak berbincang. Laki-laki dengan kulit pucat serta surai hijau cerah itu sedikit-banyak berbicara tentang tumbuhan-tumbuhan obat yang belum Sakura ketahui sebelumnya. Ah, Sakura sekarang rasanya mulai menikmati pesta ini secara sungguhan, saat pada akhirnya ia dan Sasori harus segera pulang dengan alasan sudah larut malam.

Di mobil, laki-laki itu sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa. Ia memang banyak tertawa tadi bersama sahabat-sahabatnya tapi jelas kalau saat ini, ia malah mendiamkan Sakura. Waktu terasa begitu lama bagi Sakura, meskipun jalanan sama sekali tak macet mengingat ini sudah tengah malam. Gadis itu tak berniat sedikitpun untuk sekedar menyetel radio atau apapun yang bisa memecah keheningan karena dirinya sendiri pun tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang?

.

.

_"You can love someone so much... But you can never love people as much as you can miss them." -John Green_

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jeng jeng! Heuheu maaf ya kalo saya update ini cepet banget sementara fic-fic lain terlantarkan, soalnya ide buat fic ini tuh kayak ngalir terus. Buat yang nunggu La La Love, agak sabar sedikit ya abisnya yaampun otak saya macet mulu tiap kali ngeliat wajah ganteng suami saya a.k.a Tom Felton *digampar* **

**Di chapter ini juga saya mau jelasin seluk beluk masa lalu Sakura, tapi emang paling detailnya disini jadi maaf kalo Sasori sedikit tersingkirkan heuheuheu. Niatnya sih pengen bikin masa lalu yang sedih, cuman nggak tau deh ini fail apa engga masa lalunya. Saya sendiri sebenernya bingung mau masangin Sakura sama siapa. Ide Sakura sama Sasuke tuh udah menghantui saya buat ditulis, jadi dengan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya saya kasih tau kalo fic ini BELUM PASTI berujung sama SASOSAKU. Tapi ya emang kemungkinan besarnya sama Sasori kok, hanya dibuat susah aja biar keliatan perjuangan Sasorinya. Saya harap readers sekalian bisa paham dan maafin saya kalo merasa di-PHPin...**

**_But_ sejujurnya, saya suka banget sama bagian Sasori ngomong nggak bisa mencintai seseorang kalo nggak kenal ououo, bayanginnya aja ganteng banget!**

**Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah sempetin baca fic ini, apalagi yang udah ngereview. Bagusnya sih review, biar saya tau readers pada sukanya gimana dan gasukanya gimana, tapi difavorite atau difollow juga nggak apa apa. Saya bakalan seneng banget kalo ada yang ninggalin ide-ide untuk chap berikutnya, karena senangnya readers itu senangnya saya juga. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan buat nulis ide kalian semua di review box ya!**

**Anyway, jangan lupa review buat chapter ini, oke?**


	4. Chapter 3: SAY HELLO TO THE PAST

**Hello, Stranger**

**by GwendyMary**

**with SasoSakuSasu**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Sulit dimengerti, Alur acak, AU, Update ngaco, etc.**

**Special thanks to _kazamatsuri de rain, Miss. M, hinatasakura, guest, Mina Jasmine, Hanazono Yuri, Luca Marvell, Naruto-kun, Eysha CherryBlossom, , __  
><em>**

**and especially _Philaniachen, Mrs. Sasori, Calpa,_ and_ siskap906_**

**THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: SAY HELLO TO THE PAST<strong>

**.**

**.**

_"The future is scary, but you can't just run back to the past because it's familiar. Yes, it's tempting. But it's a mistake."_

Haruno Sakura nyaris tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lakukan tatkala ia tanpa sadar memencet tombol 'call' di samping nomor ponsel Uchiha Itachi yang tertera di layar _smartphone_nya. Gadis merah muda itu menggigit bibirnya, bingung. Ia sama sekali tak tau apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk menghubungi kakak sulung Sasuke tersebut. Lagipula, apa yang ingin dibicarakannya?

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya bergerak kesana-kemari, tak sengaja menginjak beberapa rumput yang baru saja ditanam di taman rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Beberapa tukang kebun yang melihat aksi injak-menginjak Sakura hanya bisa menatap nanar, terlalu takut untuk menegur dokter muda yang jadi kesayangan direktur rumah sakit yang galaknya bukan main, Senju Tsunade.

Jam istirahat Sakura akan habis beberapa menit lagi, dan Itachi sama sekali belum mengangkat teleponnya. Barulah setelah 2 menit setengah, sebuah suara berat terdengar dari seberang sana. Diam-diam, Sakura bisa menghela nafas lega.

"_Moshi_-_moshi _Sakura? Ada apa? Tumben menghubungiku." tanya Itachi jenaka.

"A-ah! Itu… aku berpikir untuk—" Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya atau mungkin tak tau apakah ia sedang mabuk parah sampai berani melakukan ini. Ia berkali-kali memejamkan matanya, berpikir keras apakah ini hal yang benar untuk dilakukan.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian, kalimat itu dengan lancar mengalir dari bibirnya. "—aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

Suara ketukan dari hak tinggi milik Sakura terdengar begitu jelas di halaman luas kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Kediaman itu begitu sunyi, nyaris tak terdengar apapun. Sesaat, emerald Sakura menatap sendu ke arah sebuah pohon Gingko biloba yang tampak tengah menggugurkan beberapa daunnya ke tanah. Gingko biloba, simbol harapan masyarakat Jepang sejak ditemukannya 6 pohon Gingko biloba yang masih hidup sampai sekarang setelah pemboman di Hiroshima.

Harapan.

Sakura mendengus. Terakhir kali ia mempercayai harapan adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat wajah damai milik sahabat masa kecilnya, Uzumaki Naruto, sebelum dikuburkan dengan tata cara militer.

Pada akhirnya, gadis itu sampai di depan pintu ek besar kecoklatan yang terlihat mewah. Itachi bilang ia bisa saja langsung mampir ke rumah kapanpun yang ia mau. Laki-laki itu juga sempat meminta maaf tadi karena tak bisa menemaninya dikarenakan tumpukan pekerjaan di meja kantornya. Ah, kapan terakhir kalinya ia mengetuk pintu indah ini? Mungkin sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu saat kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto untuk bertugas. Baru saja saat Sakura hendak mengetuk pintu kediaman Uchiha untuk sekedar formalitas, seseorang sudah membukakan pintunya. Uchiha Mikoto, dengan senyuman sendunya menatap Sakura yang membeku di hadapannya.

Kemana senyuman wanita cantik keluarga Uchiha ini? Sakura sungguh nyaris tak mengenalnya lagi. Belum sempat bagi dirinya untuk mengucapkan salam atau apapun, Ibu dari dua bersaudara Uchiha itu segera memeluk Sakura.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, puteri kecilku?" bisiknya sedih di telinga Sakura yang secara otomatis mengeratkan pelukannya. Bola matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang mendengar panggilan kesayangan dari Mikoto yang sudah dikenalnya sejak ia masih bocah ingusan dahulu. Dalam hati menyesali tindakan pengecutnya dulu ketika ia malah memilih menutup rapat-rapat pintu masa lalunya dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Ia seharusnya sadar kalau beban yang ditanggung Mikoto jauh lebih berat darinya. Menghadapi kalau anakmu seketika menjadi jauh lebih tertutup dan memilih untuk tidak mengenal siapapun pasti jelas telah merobek hati wanita paruh baya itu. Dan Sakura malah memperparahnya dengan tidak menghubungi mereka dengan landasan rasa sedih bercampur ketakutannya. Ia sungguh egois.

Maka saat jemari-jemari kurus milik Mikoto menuntunnya untuk masuk ke rumah, ia sama sekali tak menolak, melupakan keinginannya untuk pergi yang sempat terlintas tadi. "Apakah kau ingin makan?" tanya nya lembut. Sakura menggeleng sopan. Menumpang makan bukanlah tujuannya untuk berani datang ke kediaman Uchiha setelah sekian lamanya. Ia ingin bertemu satu orang.

Sasuke.

"Bibi, apakah tidak apa kalau aku…"

"Kau ingin menemui Sasuke?"

Kepala Sakura tertunduk. Kemungkinan besar ia pasti tidak diperbolehkan. Lagipula Mikoto pasti berpikir lancang benar dirinya setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan Sasuke lalu sekarang malah ingin bertemu. Oleh karenanya Sakura tak berharap muluk-muluk. Bertemu dan mengobati rindunya kepada Sasuke lewat Mikoto mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kau tau kamar Sasuke yang mana. Temuilah dia, puteriku. Tapi jangan sedih kalau dia—"

Helai-helai merah muda Sakura bergerak seiring dengan cepatnya gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, Bibi! Sungguh aku tidak akan menangis kencang lagi seperti dahulu. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu temuilah." ucap Mikoto singkat. Wanita itu mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sakura sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Sakura bisa merasakan kalau detak jantungnya mulai menggila bersamaan dengan semakin dekatnya ia dengan kamar Sasuke. Gadis itu jelas hapal betul dimana letaknya. Lantai 2, paling pojok—karena Sasuke paling tidak suka keramaian.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Bola mata giok gadis musim semi itu menatap ragu pada pintu cokelat kayu yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu tatapannya pun beralih pada kenop pintu yang seolah-olah mengejek keberanian semunya. Ia hanya perlu memutarnya, ayolah. Namun ketakutan serta gemetar tubuhnya tak kunjung reda. Apakah ia akan menepati janjinya untuk tidak menangis? Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja? Apakah pemuda itu setengah gila seperti apa yang dikatakan Itachi?

Mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, tangannya pada akhirnya memutar kenop pintu kamar Sasuke. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang, karena jendelanya tak dibuka sepenuhnya. Peletakan furniturnya pun masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia masuk kesini. Namun mata gioknya tak memperhatikan segalanya lagi ketika ia melihat seseorang di dalam kamar itu. Sebuah sosok tampak tengah membelakangi Sakura, sama sekali tak peduli dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Itukah Sasuke? batin Sakura tak percaya.

Sahabat semasa kecilnya itu jelas terlihat menyedihkan diatas kursi roda, meski Sakura tak melihat wajahnya. Tangannya tak seberisi dahulu, tapi masih menunjukkan bekas-bekas latihan militernya. Pantaskah ia menemui Sasuke setelah meninggalkannya dalam masa-masa terburuk hidupnya?

Si gadis musim semi memilih untuk tidak berbicara, masih terlalu sibuk menghalau air matanya untuk jatuh. Ia tak boleh menangis! Tidak setelah ia berjanji pada Mikoto! Namun reaksi tubuhnya rasanya begitu mengkhianati pikiran gadis itu. Air mata secara perlahan mulai meleleh turun menuruni pipinya ke arah garis rahangnya. Secara sadar tak sadar, ia mulai terisak pelan.

"Sakura…," panggil sosok yang masih membelakanginya. Sakura terbelalak kaget, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. Bagaimana caranya pemuda itu tau kalau ia yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup rapat?

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke memutar kursi roda miliknya sehingga ia kini berhadapan dengan seorang Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya yang selalu ia rindukan sejak kepergian Naruto. Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya yang selalu setia menemaninya sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu menjauh saat ia mengusirnya secara terang-terangan.

Sasuke merasakan kalau kedua matanya terasa memanas. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seorang Haruno Sakura yang berisik ini bisa membuatnya menangis?

"Haruno.., Sakura…" ucapnya lambat-lambat, kali ini diiringi oleh air mata yang ikut mengalir meski tak sebanyak Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya terasa hangat di dalam dekapan Sakura. Gadis itu memeluknya begitu erat, sampai ia yakin kalau ia sesak nafas. Dulu, kalau Sakura memeluknya seerat ini, ia pasti akan langsung melepaskannya tanpa perlu pikir dua kali. Tapi kali ini ia tidak melakukannya, karena sesungguhnya ia juga ingin memeluk gadis itu sama eratnya. Ia ingin menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya—kecewa, sedih, amarah, rindu—pada gadis yang tengah merengkuhnya dengan isakan. Betapa bodohnya dirinya saat mengusir Sakura dulu.

Selama beberapa menit, keduanya berpelukan tanpa suara, memilih untuk menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Terlalu panjang waktu yang telah terlewat tanpa ada kehadiran masing-masing, dan baik Sakura maupun Sasuke pun tau kalau berbicara takkan ada gunanya. Maka mereka menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat, berharap bisa memutar balik waktu agar tak saling mencampakkan.

Setelah tiga tahun merasa 'mati', Uchiha Sasuke seolah-olah serasa seperti hidup kembali tatkala bibir mungil di hadapannya mengucapkan namanya dengan perasaan penuh rindu,

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_..."

* * *

><p><em>"I closed my eyes softly and fell in love with the way i remembered you: body, soul, and all." -Christopher Poindexter<em>

* * *

><p>"Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura ketika dirinya sudah hendak pulang. Matahari telah terbenam sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Tanpa terasa olehnya, ia sudah menghabiskan setengah harinya di kediaman Uchiha, tempat yang ia kira tak akan pernah lagi ia jejakkan karena Sasuke yang mengusirnya dulu. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula, meski Sakura tak memungkiri bahwa sikap Sasuke masih sedikit tertutup padanya.<p>

Selama setengah harinya yang ia habiskan disini, pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu bahkan tidak sekalipun menyebutnya nama Naruto, entah karena apa. Mungkin hanya sekali seingat Sakura, saat ia meminta maaf dengan kalimat yang jelas ambigu.

Sasuke yang tadinya sedang terdiam memandangi pohon Gingko biloba yang tumbuh besar di pekarangan rumahnya, menengok ke arah suara Sakura, dimana gadis merah muda itu kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pulanglah, dan istirahat di rumah." ucapnya tenang seperti biasa, lalu kembali kepada kesibukannya memandangi pohon.

"Aku akan kembali lagi kesini, mungkin lusa. Besok tidak bisa, karena ada operasi yang harus aku tangani di rumah sakit."

"Hn, semoga beruntung."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

Gerakan tiba-tiba dari Sakura yang berlutut di samping kursi roda milik Sasuke cukup untuk membuat pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu berjengit kaget karenanya. Emerald Sakura yang tertimpa cahaya bulan dari jendela kaca seakan-akan menghipnotis pemuda itu untuk mengurungkan niatnya yang sudah ingin mengeluarkan kalimat jutek miliknya. Ia seolah-olah kehilangan akal, dan kalimat juteknya yang sudah berada tepat di ujung lidahnya, seolah tertelan begitu saja. Beberapa saat kemudian—setelah Sasuke sudah menguasai dirinya kembali—pemuda yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya itu melemparkan pandangan bertanya ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja aku belum begitu terbiasa dengan kalimat-kalimat non-jutekmu." Sakura tertawa kecil, menampilkan sederet barisan gigi putihnya yang rapih.

Dahi Sasuke seketika berkerut, menampakkan ekspresi kesalnya. "Jadi kau inginnya aku jutek setiap saat?" tanya nya dengan nada tak ramah.

Alih-alih merasa terintimidasi, gadis merah muda di hadapannya malah tertawa makin lebar. Hal itu jelas membuat Sasuke jengkel. Bersikap baik, salah. Bersikap jutek, juga salah. Sebenarnya mau si pink ini apa sih?

Setelah selesai tertawa dan menyeka sudut matanya yang berair, Sakura berkata, "Entahlah. Aku tak tahu yang mana yang aku inginkan. Yang aku tahu aku rindu keduanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Emerald Sakura kelihatan mengerjab-erjab di kegelapan. Rumahnya dengan Sasori gelap, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pemuda itu sudah pulang dari sesi bekerjanya di kantor. Namun sepasang sepatu kerja yang ditaruh asal-asalan di rak sepertinya menghancurkan pemikiran Sakura barusan. Sasori sudah pulang, tapi mengapa rumah gelap? Dalam hati Sakura sudah was-was. Ia dahulu suka sekali menonton film-film thriller tentang psycopath bersama Ibunya. Secara tidak langsung, film-film itu tentunya mengajarkannya untuk tidak lengah apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini.

Dengan kaki yang berjingkat-jingkat, gadis merah muda itu berjalan menuju ke dapur. Setelah mengambil sebuah teflon kesayangannya yang lumayan keras karena terbuat dari logam berat, kaki-kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, ke arah kamarnya dengan Sasori. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke kanan atau ke kiri, takut-takut kalau 'sang penjahat' ternyata menyerangnya dari samping.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, gadis itu sejenak ragu. Apakah ia harus mendobrak masuk sambil berteriak dan memukul apapun yang ia lihat? Atau apakah ia harus masuk sambil mengendap-endap di belakang si 'penjahat' lalu memukulnya tiba-tiba? Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memakai pilihan kedua karena lebih masuk akal.

Maka ia kembali berjinjit-jinjit, memutar kenop pintu dengan begitu pelan, lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar miliknya ternyata sama gelapnya seperti ruangan-ruangan diluar dan masih rapih seperti pada saat ia merapihkannya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja. Emeraldnya berpendar ke sekeliling arah, mencari-cari sosok 'penjahat'nya. Diam-diam pegangannya pada gagang teflon terasa lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Gadis itu tak dapat memungkiri kalau rasa takut kini mulai menyusupi setiap rongga dadanya, membuat lututnya terasa sedikit bergetar. Kemana sua—ah, calon suaminya itu saat dibutuhkan?!

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura yakin kalau ia melihat sesosok laki-laki tengah berdiri di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Demi Tuhan, lututnya makin bergetar sekarang. Lagipula ia perempuan, mana bisa melawan 'penjahat' yang jelas-jelas laki-laki itu dari bayangannya. Jadi ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang tersisa di dirinya, berusaha menguatkan diri sendiri. Kalau ia ingin melawan 'penjahat' itu, inilah kesempatan emasnya!

Sakura berusaha menahan nafasnya sebisa mungkin. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Perlahan, namun pasti, gadis itu berjalan jinjit ke arah belakang sang 'penjahat'.

"GYAH!"

.

.

.

Untuk keseratus kalinya, Akasuna Sasori mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut hebat. Tak lupa hazelnya menatap tajam ke arah sosok merah muda yang kini tengah sibuk mengompres dahi serta benjolannya tadi sambil berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ itu memutuskan untuk pulang cepat hari ini dikarenakan kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan tubuhnya yang tak henti-henti mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sesampainya di rumah, ia benar-benar tak sempat melakukan apapun kecuali melepas sepatunya dan alih-alih disambut dengan baik, ia malah dikejutkan dengan pukulan bertenaga super di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pulang." ucap Sakura dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Tangan kanannya sibuk menekan-nekan kompres sementara tangan sebelahnya digunakan untuk menahan kepala Sasori.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau calon istriku suka memukul orang dengan teflon tebal." Sasori mendengus prihatin. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan galak miliknya, membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri. Biarlah. Biar dia tahu kalau kepalanya semakin pusing sekarang karenanya.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya mengakui kalau tindakannya itu bodoh. Orang normal mana yang memukul calon suami sendiri dengan teflon masak?

"Tapi kau kan tidak bilang kalau kau sakit."

"Ponselmu tidak bisa kuhubungi. Coba saja cek sana!"

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, Sakura merogoh-rogoh tas jenjengnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Benar saja, di layar ponselnya tertera 10 missed call dari kontak 'Akasuna Sasori'. Sakura mengingat-ingat lagi. Ah, benar. Ia lupa kalau tadi ia sempat mematikan ponselnya saat mengunjungi Sasuke. Takutnya diganggu oleh pihak rumah sakit yang mencarinya karena membolos, gitu. Ternyata eh ternyata, hal itu malah memicu kesialan bagi sang calon suami yang jarang-jarang menghubunginya.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Sasori tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi apa yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

_Jangan-jangan nangis lagi dia_ batin Sasori ngeri. Terbayangkan olehnya omelan panjang dari neneknya kalau neneknya itu tahu ia sudah membuat Sakura menangis meskipun padahal memang salah Sakura karena memukulnya dengan teflon berlapis aluminium itu.

Namun pada akhirnya, si pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura yang masih tertunduk. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Tapi kau kan jadi makin pusing karena aku." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan kedua bola mata Emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya gadis itu memang merasa benar-benar bersalah.

_Tuh kan, jadi nangis. _Sasori berdecak sebal, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Yah setidaknya kepalaku tidak sampai bocor, jadi kurasa itu patut disyukuri." Ucap Sasori asal sambil mengambil kompres yang telah dingin dari kungkungan jemari Sakura. Ia kembali mengompres bagian belakang kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut hebat sementara gadis merah muda disampingnya masih sibuk memandanginya.

Merasa ditatap lama-lama, Sasori akhirnya menoleh. Alih-alih berhenti menangis, air mata Sakura malah menganak-pinak di pipi putih mulusnya. _LHO LHO KOK JADI TAMBAH NANGIS?! _

"Kau,… menyebalkan sekali. Dasar bodoh." lirih Sakura di sela-sela isakannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa jadi gampang menangis akhir-akhir ini meski ia bukan orang yang cengeng sebenarnya. Mungkin karena hormon Progesteronnya yang tengah membanjir di masa haidnya. Tapi melihat Sasori yang malah 'menenangkannya' dengan kalimat asal milik pemuda itu, justru malah membuat air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha dihalaunya, menjadi tumpah.

Setelah menunggu redanya tangisan Sakura, serta menunggu kepalanya untuk tidak berdenyut sehebat tadi, barulah Sasori membuka mulutnya.

"Sakura, bisakah kau tolong buatkan makan malam? Perutku… sudah berbunyi daritadi."

.

.

_"The person who loves you most will fight with you everyday without any reason. But whenever you're sad, that person will fight with the world to end your sadness." -Unknown _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hai semua, akhirnya saya bisa juga ngepublish chapter 3 setelah sekian lama heuheu. Ada beberapa kendala sih emang, dan sudah jelas itu adalah tugas segudang yang berteriak-teriak untuk saya kerjakan. Apalagi tugas Fisika, minta dibejek. **

**Di chapter 2 kemaren, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat fans SasuSaku yang udah 'nyerang' saya di review box. Saya sama sekali nggak berniat buat PHP, dan saya udah jelas nulis kalau ini belum pasti pairingnya Sakura sama siapa. Tinggal ngikutin alur aja. Kayak di komik-komik, juga belom jelas kan pairingnya sama siapa? Jadi kalau kalian ngerasa kecewa, maaf karena saya nggak bisa muasin semuanya sekaligus. Masih banyak aspek lain yang mesti saya perhatiin juga. Kalau kalian merasa nggak puas dengan feel SasuSaku disini dan milih buat nggak baca, nggak apa-apa. Saya paham kok.**

**Anyway, BIG THANKS BANGET buat Philaniachen, Mina Jasmine, Mrs. Sasori, Calpa, sama siskap906 yang kayaknya dukung fic ini banget :") Berkat review kalian, rasanya saya jadi semangat gimana gitu buat nulis chapter berikutnya HEUHEUHEU. Review yang lainnya juga kokk!**

**Buat yang mikir kenapa disini Sasori beda bener sama deskripsi di chapter awal, itu karena karakter Sasori disini tuh kayak mix antara pemalu-pemalu awkward sama tsundere gitu dey. Kalo Sakuranya tuh ceria, setrong. Kan jadi oenyoe kalo disatuin HEUHEU *senyumnista***

**Sekali lagi, saya nggak berniat PHP. Semua pendapat kalian udah saya pertimbangin semuanya dan kesalahan-kesalahannya udah saya perbaikin. Saya tau fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon bantuannya ya minna :) **

**Makasih udah mau repot-repot review sama ngasih tau salahnya dimana,_ i_ _really_ _do appreciate_ _it_. Akhir kata, semoga fic ini jadi lebih baik lagi dengan dukungan semuanya. Jangan lupa review ya!**

**HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY**

**BUT HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE? ;P**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**


	5. Chapter 4: THE GUILT TRIP

**Hello, Stranger**

**by GwendyMary**

**with SasoSakuSasu**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Sulit dimengerti, Alur acak, AU, Update ngaco, etc.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicated to the Readers:<strong>_

**_May you find happiness_**

**CHAPTER 3: A TRIP?!**

**.**

**.**

_Walk with the dreamers, the believers, the courageous, the cheerful, the doers, the planners, the successful people with their heads in the clouds and their feet on the ground. Let their spirit ignite a fire within you to leave this world better than when you found it_

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu banyak belanja." Seorang pemuda bersurai merah gelap terlihat sibuk menenteng 3 buah plastik belanja berlogo Lawson di kedua tangannya. Sambil berkata, pandangan matanya sibuk terarah kepada sosok merah muda disampingnya yang sama kerepotannya dalam menenteng plastik belanjanya meski miliknya jauh lebih kecil dan lebih enteng.

"Ya, kata orang yang bahkan tak pernah mau repot-repot ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makanan." Balas si gadis merah muda sarkastik. Haruno Sakura—nama gadis itu—mendengus sebal. Kalau bukan karena Sasori—pemuda disampingnya—yang malas belanja, pasti ia bisa santai-santai di rumah sekarang sambil mengerjakan beberapa berkas pekerjaannya. Tapi meski begitu calon suaminya itu baik juga sih, masih mau menemaninya belanja dan membawakan belanjaannya pula.

Sasori mendelik tak terima. "Oh, dan siapa kira-kira yang memukulku dengan teflon berlapis alumunium sampai tidak bisa kemana-mana saking pusingnya?" tanya nya dengan nada tidak mau kalah.

"Ka-kalau kau pusing…, kenapa malah berdiri di depan lemari baju?!"

"Aku ingin ganti baju karena bajuku basah kena keringat… Demi Tuhan, apakah kau sebegitu mudahnya lupa dengan demamku, dokter Har—ah bukan, Akasuna Sakura?"

Semburat merah seketika muncul dengan cepat di wajah putih milik Sakura. Akasuna Sakura? Apa-apaan! Ia bahkan belum menikah dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Ingin sekali membalas setiap rentetan kata milik Sasori, hanya saja lidahnya terasa kelu. Bagaimana bisa pemuda kaku ini membuat seorang Haruno Sakura kehabisan kata?

"Ak-aku bahkan belum jadi seorang Akasuna! Dan aku kan sudah minta maaf soal teflon itu…"

Sasori memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia mendengus—yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan untuk ukuran seorang Akasuna Sasori—dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan semburat-semburat merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berusaha menghirup nafas sedalam yang bisa dilakukan oleh paru-parunya. Sekarang, Sasori masih berjalan santai dengan jarak sekitar 1 meter di hadapannya. Jangan tanya kenapa ia kelihatan tersengal-sengal, karena itu semua jelas karena langkah Sasori yang terlalu cepat. Sialan, ia bahkan tak pernah tau kalau calon suaminya itu punya langkah yang lebar sehingga jalan santainya saja bisa dibilang cepat oleh kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang tak sepanjang milik Sasori.

Si gadis musim semi menjatuhkan barang-barang belanjaannya ke tanah, terlalu sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia yakin sekali kalau Sasori sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya, mungkin naik taksi atau apalah yang pemuda itu mau. Namun sepasang sneakers putih bergaris strip merah di sisi kanannya membuat semua pemikiran buruknya hancur. Akasuna Sasori menunggunya, dan kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa bilang kalau capek." ucapnya pelan. Tangan kirinya yang hanya menenteng satu plastik belanja, meraih plastik belanja Sakura. Tanpa perlu disuruh, laki-laki berwajah baby face itu menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman kosong di dekat sebuah kolam air mancur. Supermarket yang mereka kunjungi memang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari taman, dan melewati taman yang penuh dengan pepohonan musim gugur mungkin bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Emerald Sakura sekilas berusaha untuk menatap lurus ke arah sepasang hazel di hadapannya. Inginnya sih berucap terima kasih, tapi rasanya susah sekali.

"Te—"

"LOTRE! LOTRE! AYO COBALAH! BIG PRIZE NYA TIKET LIBUR KE THAILAND!"

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya, melupakan Sakura yang sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan rasa malunya di sampingnya. Gadis itu nyaris mengucapkan terimakasih dan berkat si bapak-bapak gembul yang memegangi mikrofon, kalimatnya sukses tenggelam. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak.

"TUAN DAN NYONYA, APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK TERTARIK UNTUK PERGI KE THAILAND?" Si bapak paruh baya yang kelihatannya merupakan pegawai stand lotre tadi kini berdiri di hadapan Sasori dan Sakura, bertanya dengan mic. Hal itu lantas membuat Sasori buru-buru menutup telinganya. Demi Tuhan, ia hanya berjarak 1 meter kurang dari si bapak-bapak dan bapak gembul itu malah bertanya kepadanya dengan mikrofon yang sanggup memecahkan gendang telinganya?

"Tidak, teri—"

"TENTU! TENTU SAJA KAMI TERTARIK!" Tanpa peduli dengan volume suaranya, Haruno Sakura langsung berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar kepada si bapak lotre yang membalas dengan senyuman tak kalah lebarnya. Untuk sementara, keduanya tampak asyik tersenyum-senyum sehingga mengingatkan Sasori akan film mesum kesukaan Hidan yang sering ditonton pemuda itu di rumahnya dulu saat SMA. Ia menurunkan mikrofonnya, menuntun Sakura untuk pergi ke stand lotre yang bertuliskan '**HANYA DENGAN 500¥ ANDA BISA PERGI KE THAILAND**' sambil asyik bercakap-cakap. Sakura sendiri tampaknya menikmati percakapannya, sampai lupa kalau ia sempat kehabisan nafas tadi.

Akasuna Sasori menghela nafas panjangnya lamat-lamat. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah percaya apapun bisa terjadi kalau tidak berusaha sendiri. Dan nenek tercintanya malah menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang bahkan selalu berusaha untuk percaya pada apapun. Seorang pesimistik dengan seorang—yang kelewat—optimis. Percayalah, itu tidak sebagus yang kalian bayangkan.

Sementara menunggu Sakura yang tengah sibuk memutar undian lotrenya, Sasori memilih untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ada 10 notifikasi dari LINEnya. 5 dari Hidan dan lainnya dari LINE event semacamnya yang buru-buru dihapus oleh Sasori. Ia menyentuh room chat dengan nama 'Hidan _The Casanova-Wanna-Be_' di ponselnya dan mulai sibuk membaca rentetan kalimat yang dikirim oleh laki-laki yang baru saja menikah tersebut.

Message pertama dan seterusnya:

"_**Hey Sasori!**_"

"**_Sasoriiii_**"

"_**Aku sedang berbulan madu di Thailand, tempat yang selalu ingin kau kunjungi itu. Disini indah sekali!**_"

"_**Check this out, man!**_"

"_**Photo** **Attached**_."

Sasori—setengah niat, setengah tidak—mengklik foto tersebut sehingga ia bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Loading sesaat, sebelum akhirnya foto _selfie_ Hidan dan istrinya terpampang di layar ponselnya dengan pemandangan menakjubkan dari candi-candi besar Wat Arun di belakangnya serta langit biru yang kelihatan begitu cerah. Ah, Thailand memang selalu cerah. Sasori pernah melihatnya, dari pamflet _tour _yang ia terima di bandara Okinawa tentu saja.

_Sialan! Hidan pasti sengaja membuatku iri!_ Batin Sasori tidak terima. Ia memang sudah berniat untuk pergi ke Thailand, tapi tidak dengan semua pekerjaan yang menunggunya di kantor. Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa pergi kalau dihantui oleh pekerjaan, belum lagi resiko hilangnya kesempatan dinaikan gaji oleh bossnya yang sedikit lagi pensiun.

Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, tatkala suara teriakan Sakura mencapai gendang telinganya dan memasuki otaknya,

"SASORI! KITA MENANG!"

"APA?!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Of all the books in the world, the best stories are found between the pages of a passport<em>." -_Unknown_

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura tak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar ketika kedua bola mata gioknya memandangi 2 lembar kertas yang bertuliskan 'Japan Airlines' di sudut kirinya. Ini adalah tiketnya. Tiket yang ia dapatkan untuk dirinya dan Sasori hanya dengan bermodal 500¥. Demi Tuhan, pada saat ia memegang tiket itu untuk pertama kalinya, ada perasaan bahagia yang tak henti-hentinya menelusup ke setiap inci tubuhnya. Ia merasa seperti ada gelembung kebahagiaan di dalam tubuhnya yang semakin menggelembung tiap detiknya, tanpa takut akan pecah. Akhirnya... setelah selalu dicela karena dianggap kekanakan dalam mempercayai segala hal, keberuntungan gadis itu akhirnya menjawab semuanya.<p>

Bandara terlihat tak begitu ramai pagi ini. Tentu saja karena ini bukanlah waktu-waktunya libur, tapi Sakura tak peduli. Dulu, semua pegawai rumah sakit akan menasehatinya untuk beristirahat sedikit dan mengambil cutinya yang selalu tak pernah diambilnya. Maka disinilah dia, dengan 2 tiket pesawat ke Thailand, bersama dengan seorang Akasuna Sasori.

Sasori terlihat menawan hari itu, sesuatu yang jarang bisa Sakura pikirkan setiap kali melihat pemuda _maroon_ itu. Tapi Sasori memang tampil berbeda sekali dari biasanya. Pemuda itu mengenakan sebuah kaus berwarna putih bergaris-garis hitam dengan sebuah jaket baseball polos berwarna biru tua—yang mana membuat rambut merahnya menjadi terang sekali—dan sebuah celana pendek selutut berwarna cokelat muda polos, tanpa lupa sebuah kacamata jenis pilot kehitaman menggantung rapih di perpotongan leher kausnya. Ia... kelihatan lebih rileks, muda, dan bersemangat. Sementara itu Sakura sendiri lebih memilih untuk memakai sebuah jumpsuit panjang berwarna hitam, dengan open cardigan putih yang menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Berapa lama lagi sebelum kita naik ke pesawat?" tanya Sakura pada sosok merah yang lebih tinggi darinya di sampingnya ketika mereka sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu. Dirinya memang yang memenangkan tiket, tapi soal mengurus-urus penerbangan seperti ini adalah hal nya Sasori. Pemuda itu sudah sering bolak-balik naik pesawat kesana kemari mulai dari mengunjungi neneknya di Hokaido, _office trip_ ke Okinawa, sampai menghabiskan musim gugur tahun lalu di Kyoto bersama kawan-kawannya.

"Sekitar setengah jam, paling lambat 45 menit." jawab pemuda itu singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia sedang terlarut dalam lagu yang mengalir di salah satu earphonenya yang menempel manis di telinga kanannya. Takut-takut tak bisa mendengar suara pengumuman airport untuk masuk ke pesawatnya.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Ia tampak tak begitu berminat mengutak-atik _smartphone_nya meski hanya untuk sekedar membalas _message_ LINE tak penting dari teman-temannya. 45 menit bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dan menunggu bersama orang yang bahkan Sakura tak yakin bisa berbicara satu bahasa dengannya jelas tidak bisa membunuh kebosanannya. Sasori itu tidak jelas, terkadang suka menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat bahasa Inggris, bahkan pernah sekali mengumpat dalam bahasa Inggris di hadapannya ketika tangannya tak sengaja terciprat air panas dari panci. Tapi itu belum seburuk saat pemuda itu bisa fasih berbicara Korea di suatu siang saat ia sedang menelepon sambil jalan mondar-mandir di teras. Sungguh, Sakura yakin kalau ia seperti melihat sosok _member_ _boyband_ Korea kesukaannya saat calon suaminya itu berbicara bahasa Korea.

Asyik sih, punya calon suami yang ehm—tampan, dan bisa fasih berbicara bahasa lain. Kehidupan terjamin pula karena Sasori termasuk orang yang pekerja keras. Hanya saja semuanya tak terasa asyik lagi mengingat sikap setengah tsundere setengah _anti_-_social_ milik calon suaminya. Hih, ganteng-ganteng kok ngeselin.

Setelah puas mengolok-olok Sasori di dalam benaknya, Sakura menyadari kalau tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman dari duduknya di bangku tunggu milik bandara Tokyo. Sedetik kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri. Lagipula ia sama sekali tak merasa ingin duduk, mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan akan menyenangkan hatinya.

Tetapi suara berat milik calon suaminya seketika menghentikan ancang-ancangnya. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sasori. Singkat, padat, tanpa ada sedikitpun basa-basi.

"Beli kopi." jawab Sakura tak kalah singkatnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menginjak sepatu kets putih kepunyaan Sasori setelah melihat tampang cueknya.

"Memangnya tau jalan? Kalau nanti ada pengumuman, bagaimana?" Kali ini sepasang hazelnut mulai menatap intens sepasang emerald di hadapannya, tak lagi tertarik pada layar smartphonenya yang masih menyala. Kilatan kecurigaan serta err—kecemasan, mungkin, tersirat di pandangannya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, menatap setengah tak percaya pada Sasori. Dirinya bahkan bukan anak kecil yang akan ketinggalan pesawat, oke? Lagipula apa sih bahayanya? Toh ini bukan sebuah film yang biasa disetel di hari natal di stasiun televisi nasional dimana seorang anak ketinggalan pesawat dan menghadapi para pencuri di rumahnya kan?

"Tentu, Sasori, tentu. Aku baru tau kalau seseorang bisa tersesat hanya dengan membeli kopi di _vending machine_ yang berjarak 3 meter di belakangmu." ucap Sakura, sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sasori mendengus, berusaha menahan rasa malunya karena khawatir berlebihan. "Ya sudah, jangan lama-lama."

.

.

.

"Sakura, apakah kau sudah meminta izin kepada Boss ku untuk cuti?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba, ketika dirinya dan Sakura sudah duduk nyaman di pesawat. Pesawat mereka akan lepas landas sebentar lagi. Entah kenapa, pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada setumpuk pekerjaan yang menunggunya di meja kantornya, serta bayang-bayang wajah Boss nya yang kadang menururtnya kelewat pucat. Tanpa terasa, jantungnya serasa di pompa berkali-kali. Ia sama sekali belum sempat mengucapkan apapun memang ke kantornya, karena insiden teflon aluminium Sakura itu. Satu-satunya orang yang sudah ia beritahu soal kepergiannya hanyalah Hidan, dan itupun rasanya tak pantas kalau Hidan yang malah meminta izin ke Boss nya sementara dirinya malah sudah melayang ke negeri orang.

"Tentu saja sudah dan—Sasori, apakah kau kepanasan? Kau berkeringat banyak sekali." ujar Sakura sambil menatap keheranan ke arah calon suaminya. Setelah memasang _seat-belt_nya dan memastikan itu cukup kencang, perempuan yang mempunyai nama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan negeri matahari itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan soft pink miliknya, mulai mengelap satu-persatu bulir keringat Sasori.

Sasori menggeleng tak nyaman. Sial, ia benar-benar lupa soal mabuk udaranya! Dan sekarang ia akan terjebak di sebuah aluminium kaleng bernama 'pesawat' ini selama sekitar 6 jam kedepan. Ia memang sudah sering bolak-balik naik pesawat, tapi itu juga karena ada obat mabuk perjalanannya yang bisa membuatnya tertidur di sepanjang perjalanan. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa seceroboh ini. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Muntah-muntah di pesawat dan memalukan dirinya sendiri? Demi Tuhan, ia lebih baik loncat turun dari pintu darurat yang berada di dekatnya sekarang juga.

"Apa kau bawa obat untuk mabuk perjalanan?" Sasori bertanya dengan susah payah. Kepalanya terasa berat seketika dan mual mulai menyerang perutnya. Ia berusaha memijat-mijat pelan pelipisnya, merasa mungkin hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa peningnya. Beruntunglah ia dan Sakura duduk di bagian pesawat yang hanya berisi 2 bangku, bukan 3 seperti di sampingnya. Rasanya pasti memalukan kalau ia terlihat sebegini menyedihkan hanya karena naik pesawat di hadapan orang lain, selain Sakura. Oke, mabuk udara di depan Sakura saja sudah memalukan.

"Astaga! Jangan bilang kau mabuk udara! Kenapa tidak bilang!" Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menaikkan suaranya. Di sampingnya kini, Akasuna Sasori terlihat sama lemahnya seperti pasien-pasiennya.

Pemuda bersurai _maroon_ itu rasanya ingin sekali menjelaskan kalau obat mabuk perjalanannya ketinggalan di rumah karena tadi terburu-buru. Iya, dirinya dan Sakura memang terpaksa langsung berangkat setelah melihat taksi yang mereka pesan datang lebih awal. Tapi setiap kali ia hendak membuka mulutnya, kepalanya terasa pusing dan mual kembali mengobrak-abrik lambungnya.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menatapnya kebingungan, tidak tau hal benar apa yang harus dilakukan. Mereka duduk di bagian tengah, dan para pramugari kelihatan begitu jauh sekali. Kalau tidak di paling depan, ya di paling belakang. Tanpa sadar, jemari-jemari rampingnya menyusup pelan diantara jemari-jemari milik Sasori, berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu. "Tidak apa-apa Sasori, ini hanya pesawat. Kita akan sampai secepatnya. Kau bisa tidur kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Genggaman Sakura terasa menyenangkan dan menenangkan disaat yang bersamaan. Sakura selalu punya aroma khas seperti bunga-bungaan di musim semi yang baru mekar, yang diam-diam selalu Sasori hirup setiap gadis itu tengah tertidur. Bukan, tentu saja dirinya bukan orang aneh yang suka menghirup aroma orang lain. Tapi rasanya kalau di dekat Sakura, ia bisa berubah jadi orang aneh itu. Ralat—sadar atau tidak, Sasori sudah berubah jadi orang aneh yang bukan dirinya sejak berhadapan dengan gadis jelmaan musim semi. Sakura, entah sebuah angin destruktif atau sebuah sinar mentari di hari yang kelam, telah mengacak-acak seluruh hidupnya. Gadis itu membuatnya selalu keluar jadwal, selalu tak pernah memberi sedikit spasi pun di otaknya untuk berkhayal seperti dulu, selalu... selalu berbeda dan berubah setiap harinya. Dan Sasori mau tak mau mengakui kalau ia sedikit suka pada perubahan itu.

"Apakah sudah terasa baikan?" tanya Sakura setelah 5 menit lamanya Sasori terdiam. Ia tak bisa membaca ekspresi Sasori, selalu. Jadi ia harus bertanya apa yang laki-laki itu rasakan atau pikirkan.

"Hmm." jawab Sasori tidak jelas. Meski begitu, wajahnya yang tidak setegang tadi dan genggamannya yang tidak sekencang tadi membuat Sakura berpikir mungkin calon suaminya sudah membaik.

Salah satu tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman Sasori bergerak, menyentuh beberapa helai kemerahan milik Sasori. Ia selalu senang akan perasaan geli menyenangkan yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan pelan antara rambut Sasori dengan jemarinya setiap kali ia menyusuri rambutnya. Rambut Sasori terasa halus sekali, mengingatkannya pada bulu-bulu sebuah boneka babi kesayangannya di rumah sewaktu kecil.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya mulai bergerak merambat ke arah wajah Sasori yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, begitu kontras dari wajahnya saat sedang mengomeli Sakura. Ia berubah jadi 'Sasori yang Apa Adanya', bukan 'Sasori yang Serba Kaku'. Melihatnya, Sakura tertawa sendiri. Disentuhnya pipi Sasori dengan ujung jarinya berulang kali, hal yang selalu dilakukan olehnya setiap kali melihat sesuatu yang menggemaskan. Peduli amat soal lingkungan sekitarnya, toh tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka karena sibuk dengan diri masing-masing.

"Aku tak akan bisa tidur kalau terus-terusan kau tusuk pipiku, Sakura." gumam Sasori tiba-tiba. Pemuda _maroon_ itu sudah membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang bola mata hazel yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terganggu sekaligus jengkel.

Sakura sedikit salah tingkah tapi tak melakukan apapun ketika Sasori menyatukan kepala mereka berdua untuk saling bersender. Semburat-semburat merah sudah muncul begitu banyak di pipi putih polosnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasori sudah mulai tertidur sementara Sakura masih bergumul dengan pikirannya. Sesekali emeraldnya melirik ke arah gang sempit diantara bangku pesawat bagian kiri-kanan, melihat-lihat siapa tau ada pramugari yang lewat. Ia ingin bergerak, takut Sasori bangun. Tak ingin bergerak, takut dilihat oleh para pramugarinya nanti.

Pada akhirnya, gadis musim semi itu memilih untuk mengalah saja. Tak akan ada baiknya bergerak dan membangunkan Sasori yang sedang tidur, karena itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Jadi perlahan-lahan, gadis itu mulai berusaha menutup matanya. Dan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila setiap detiknya, tentu saja.

* * *

><p><em>"She buried her ears into the calm of his heartbeat, and in a matter of seconds: fell terribly in love with the way her loneliness fell softly and suddenly, asleep, in his chest." -Christopher Poindexter<em>

* * *

><p>Pertama kalinya menjejakkan kaki di Bandara megah Suvanabhumi, Sakura tak pernah menyangka keadaannya akan seperti ini. Saat ini, dirinya tengah menggenggam erat jemari-jemari milik Sasori. Dan tentu saja itu bukan karena hal-hal yang berbau romansa, melainkan karena kalau dilepas, pemuda itu pasti akan jatuh tersungkur di lapisan karpet bandara.<p>

Tapi untuk kali ini, Sakura sungguh tak terlalu memperdulikan genggaman terlalu erat dari Sasori yang ada di sampingnya. Kedua bola mata indahnya terlalu sibuk memandangi keseluruhan bandara, sedikit terkagum-kagum dengan kemegahannya. Beberapa papan iklan dengan tulisan yang sama sekali ia tak mengerti, terkadang terpampang di beberapa bagian dinding. Tulisan itu sebenarnya membuat Sakura bingung sendiri, dengan segala macam ukiran-ukirannya. Beruntunglah dibawahnya ada beberapa kalimat bahasa Inggris yang bisa ia mengerti.

"Apakah masih pusing rasanya?" tanya Sakura, setelah beberapa lama mengacuhkan keadaan Sasori.

Pemuda _maroon _yang ditanya itu hanya mengangguk lemah, berusaha menarik kopernya ketika Sakura menggiring—ralat, menyeretnya ke bagian pintu keluar bandara. Selama mereka berjalan ke bagian pintu keluar—yang cukup jauh tentunya dari tempat mereka turun dari pesawat—hazel milik Sasori bisa melihat bahwa bandara itu memang dirancang untuk terlihat megah dan begitu luas. Beberapa _stand_ _tour_ berdiri di sisi-sisinya, sementara ada beberapa orang-orang berjas berwajah ramah yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu mereka dalam persoalan bahasa.

_Ah, jadi seperti ini rasanya Bangkok _batin Sasori dalam hati. Rasanya kepalanya sudah tidak terlalu pusing lagi, mungkin akibat semangat travellingnya yang menggelegak di dalam dirinya. Genggaman Sakura juga sepertinya berpengaruh sedikit banyak pada dirinya.

"_Sa wat dee kha. Chuai chan noi dai mai kha1_?" Suara seseorang di dekatnya yang tengah berbahasa asing seketika membuat Sasori menolehkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Itu Sakura! Calon isterinya yang berbicara! Hazel Sasori menatap horror ke arah Sakura. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah tau kalau perempuan itu bisa berbahasa Thailand, yang menurut Sasori sangat berbelit-belit untuk diucapkan. _Bahkan dia seringkali kesulitan untuk memahami bahasa inggrisku! _batin Sasori berteriak tidak terima melihatnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang diajak ngobrol oleh Sakura barusan, mengangguk ramah. "_What can I help you, mam_?" tanya nya dengan dialek khas Thailand namun masih mudah untuk dimengerti.

"Ah, ternyata bisa bahasa Inggris!" pekik Sakura girang. "_Where can I find an apothecary? My husband is having a jet-lag and we need a medicine for him_." lanjutnya seraya menunjuk Sasori.

"_Just straight ahead. There will be an apothecary before the exit door_."

"_Ah, okay. Thank you for your help! Kob khun kha2_!" Sakura meluruskan salah satu tangannya yang bebas seperti ketika tengah berdoa di kuil sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah si wanita Thailand yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman ramahnya.

.

.

.

Akasuna Sasori kini menatap sebuah sachet obat yang ada di tangannya. Ia jelas tidak bisa membaca nama obat itu, tapi kalau kata apotekernya sih, ini obat yang ia perlukan. Tangan kanannya masih berada di genggaman Sakura, bahkan ketika mereka saat ini sudah berada di bagian luar bandara, mengantri dengan sabar untuk mendapatkan taksi yang bisa membawa mereka ke hotel.

Udara di Bangkok bisa dibilang cukup panas, sedikit membuat Sasori kegerahan sendiri mengingat suhu sejuk dingin musim gugur di Jepang. Bola mata kacangnya melirik ke arah Sakura yang saat ini tengah sibuk sendiri dengan sebuah peta di tangan kanannya yang bebas dari genggaman Sasori. Gadis itu sudah melepaskan cardigannya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan alasan kegerahan meskipun Sasori sedikit tidak suka karena cukup banyak kulit putihnya yang terekspos. Sudah beberapa kali tertangkap oleh matanya kalau calon isterinya itu sedang dipandangi oleh para lelaki lain daritadi.

"Hotel tempat kita menginap ada di kawasan Khao San, jadi mungkin kau bisa tidur sebentar di taksi." ucap Sakura. Emeraldnya beralih menatap Sasori, mencari tau apakah pemuda itu masih berwajah pucat seperti pada saat baru turun dari pesawat tadi. Dimasukannya dengan buru-buru peta Bangkok ke dalam tas selempangnya, lalu dengan sama-sama terburunya, ia menempelkan tangannya di sela leher Sasori.

"Syukurlah, sudah tidak seperti tadi lagi." Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Kelihatannya ia sama sekali tak tau tentang reaksi kaget kecil milik Sasori barusan, hanya karena ia menempelkan tangannya di sela leher pemuda itu.

Ah, apa-apaan ini? Mengapa ia merasa begitu panas dingin hanya karena sentuhan kecil barusan?

* * *

><p><em>"Find someone who makes you realize three things:<em>

_One, that home is not a place, but a feeling. Two, that time is not measured but a clock, but by moments. And three, that heartbeats are not heard, but felt and shared." -WeHeartIt_

* * *

><p>Sasori bisa mencium jelas aroma kebab dari salah satu penjual yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Entah ada berapa pedagang kebab yang berada disini karena ia yakin telah melihat sekitar 2 pedagang lainnya di ujung jalanan sebelumnya. Saat ini ia dan Sakura tengah berada di antara lautan manusia yang terhampar di jalanan kecil Khao San. Pada malam hari, tempat ini memang dikenal dengan berbagai macam hiburan malamnya. Segala macam jenis musik dari jenis <em>beat<em> yang diputar dengan _speaker_ besar-besaran sampai music _jazz_ yang dibawakan oleh segelintir pemain musik jalanan terdengar riuh mengguncang jalanan itu. Ratusan orang hilir mudik, sibuk melihat-lihat kios yang berjejer di bahu kiri-kanan jalan—tanpa terkecuali calon isterinya sendiri.

Sakura dengan asyiknya berjalan kesana kemari, melihat-lihat berbagai macam barang yang menarik perhatiannya meski tak sekalipun ia kelihatan berniat untuk membeli salah satunya. Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya. Kira-kira ini sudah kesekian kalinya calon isterinya itu kelihatan tertarik tapi tak membelinya.

"Kau tidak ingin membelinya?" tanya nya pada akhirnya, menatap lurus-lurus sosok Sakura yang tengah asyik melihat-lihat.

Helaian merah mudanya bergerak, seiring dengan ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya… senang saja melihatnya."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti senang melihat banyak hal karena hanya Tuhan yang tau sudah berapa banyak kios kita kunjungi saking banyaknya." Sasori mendengus, yang tak terlalu digubris oleh calon isterinya.

Nyatanya, Sakura masih sibuk kesana-kemari. Masih mendatangi setiap kios, kelihatan begitu sangat ingin membeli barangnya, namun tak kunjung meluncurkan pertanyaan 'Berapa harga ini?' kepada para penjualnya.

Dan untuk sekian lama itulah, seorang Akasuna Sasori tetap setia mengekorinya kemanapun, sesekali cukup memuji selera Sakura yang bagus dalam hatinya atau memotret beberapa hal-hal menarik seperti kalajengking goreng yang membuatnya tertarik dengan kamera DSLRnya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam ketika pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel—dengan Sasori tentu saja. Selama ini, ia selalu berjalan di depan Sasori, cukup mengetahui kalau pemuda itu pasti akan mengikutinya yang memang pada kenyataannya benar. Ia tak repot-repot menoleh pada pemuda itu, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri serta berbagai macam rencana tentang tempat yang ingin ia datangi keesokan harinya bersama calon suaminya itu.

Maka saat ia telah membersihkan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi hotel dan hendak menyuruh Sasori untuk melakukan hal yang sama, seketika emeraldnya melebar mendapati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Ada sekitar 8 kantung kresek berwarna macam-macam di ujung kamar hotel, dekat pintu. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, tanpa peduli dengan keinginannya untuk menyentuh kasur segera, gadis musim semi itu menggeledah isi kantung kresek dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Sasori… ap-apa—"

"Kau kelihatan sangat ingin membelinya, jadi aku memilah-milah mana yang paling kau senangi dan paling cocok denganmu lalu membelinya." ucap Sasori santai. Laki-laki bersurai kemerahan itu mengangkat bahunya asal, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di sebuah remote TV, mencari-cari kiranya saluran mana yang sesuai dengan _mood_nya sekarang.

Di lain sisi—masih dengan terburu-buru, Sakura mengeluarkan satu persatu barang yang telah dibelikan oleh calon suaminya itu. Satu dress panjang bermotif ukiran-ukiran cantik yang menurutnya Oh-Sangat-Thailand-Sekali saat pertama kali melihatnya, beberapa _jumpsuit_ pendek berbeda motif dan warna, dua pasang _strip sandal_, dan masih banyak lagi pernak-pernik lain.

Tiba-tiba Sasori berdiri dari posisi rebahnya, menyambar sebuah handuk yang tersedia di dalam lemari kabinet yang berada tepat di bawah TV. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, hendak membersihkan dirinya mungkin seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku… Ini semua te—" Sakura ingin sekali mengatakan kalau ini semua terlalu berlebihan, kalau ia tak pernah memanjakan dirinya dengan membeli sebegini banyak barang. Seumur hidupnya, ia selalu berpegang teguh pada prinsip untuk tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang dan hanya membeli apa yang benar-benar ia perlukan. Tak heran ia seringkali diangkat sebagai bendahara semasa sekolah di setiap organisasi. _Ah, apalagi barang-barang ini dibeli dengan uang Sasori._

Tapi kalimat itu tak sempat keluar dari mulutnya, karena sedetik kemudian Sasori sudah menatapnya—satu hal yang cukup untuk membuatnya terdiam kaku. Laki-laki itu menaruh salah satu tangannya di atas pucuk kepala Sakura, mengusapnya pelan, seraya berkata dengan suara terlembut miliknya yang pernah Sakura dengar selama ini "Tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan uangku sekali-kali, kau tau?"

* * *

><p><em>"I see you in words, places, sunsets, lovers,… In everything." – 10 word story b.n.s<em>

* * *

><p>Sarapan bersama Sasori di keesokan paginya terasa menyenangkan. Dengan pemandangan kota Bangkok di pagi hari, jalanan Khao San yang masih belum 'bernyawa' di pukul delapan pagi, dan sinar hangat matahari yang sudah mulai naik perlahan. Sakura mengunyah panekuknya, tersenyum samar karena rasa manis yang menyerang lidahnya dari madu yang ia tuang keatas panekuknya. Ia sudah mencatat dalam <em>note<em> yang ada di pikirannya, kalau sesekali ia harus membuat panekuk untuk sarapannya dengan Sasori nanti sesampainya di Jepang. Sementara di seberang meja, sosok Akasuna Sasori tampak tenang meminum kopi _latte_ kesukaannya yang tidak terlalu manis tapi tidak terlalu pahit—sesuai seperti apa yang ia mau.

Untuk sesaat, sepasang hazelnut milik Sasori mencuri pandang ke arah calon isterinya, yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri hanya karena manisnya madu. Sasori memperhatikannya—ah ralat, selalu memperhatikannya tanpa ia sadari. Selalu ada gejolak aneh di dalam dirinya saat ia berada di dekat gadis itu, menatap lurus ke arah sepasang bola mata gioknya, atau melihatnya tersenyum dan tau kalau dia sendiri lah penyebab dari lengkungan di bibir Sakura. Bersama Sakura… tak pernah mudah, bahkan terkadang ada saja dramanya, tapi ini semua menyenangkan dan Sasori suka perasaan itu meski tak pernah punya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya secara gamblang.

"Pasienmu pasti tak akan mau datang lagi kalau tau dokternya ternyata suka senyum-senyum sendiri." ucap Sasori datar. Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan sebenarnya. _Kau terlihat cantik pagi ini dengan senyuman itu_ kira-kira adalah yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi seorang Sasori memang tak pernah pintar dalam urusan merangkai kata dari awal, jadi hanya itu yang bisa ia luncurkan dari bibirnya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum, malah lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Aku tak heran kalau atasanmu, Orochimaru-_san_, bisa kelihatan tertekan setiap saat. Seorang anak buah yang selalu datar ekspresinya pasti tak pernah berhasil mencerahkan hari-harinya di kantor."

"Aku ke kantor untuk bekerja, bukan untuk mencerahkan hari Orochimaru. Dan untuk info, wajahnya memang selalu terlihat tertekan dari dulu." kilah Sasori, sambil menyeringai menahan tawa ketika bayang-bayang wajah Orochimaru tergambar di benaknya.

Orochimaru adalah atasannya selama 3 tahun ia bekerja di _Red Moon Corp_. Selama itu pula, Sasori yakin sekali kalau kerutan yang selalu ada di dahi milik pria paruh baya itu memang selalu tertera disitu, layaknya sebuah perangko diatas surat. Bossnya yang satu itu terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan kalau ia mau, menuntut banyak hal dari anak buahnya meskipun pada akhirnya Sasori bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Lalu berita bagusnya adalah, dengan banyaknya hasil kerja Sasori yang bisa membuat laki-laki itu puas, maka Sasori akan menjadi penggantinya 2 bulan lagi setelah ia memutuskan untuk pensiun.

Suara tawa yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura sedetik kemudian seketika menyedot atensi milik Sasori sepenuhnya. Melihat Sakura tertawa tentu saja jauh lebih baik, ketimbang mengingat-ingat tentang Orochimaru.

"Dia orang yang cukup aneh saat aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari sebelum kita berangkat ke Thailand." tutur Sakura terus terang, sambil kembali memotong panekuk madunya dan mengunyahnya.

"Yah, dia memang aneh pada dasarnya tapi dia orang yang baik, kurasa. Nah, lebih baik kita berhenti membicarakan tentang dia, apa kira-kira rencana kita hari ini?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Sakura segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah peta besar khas turis yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam rekomendasi tempat turis yang bagus di Thailand.

"Kurasa untuk hari ini kita akan pergi ke Grand Palace, semacam _White House_ nya Thailand. Kelihatannya menarik sekali disini." Jari telunjuk Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah foto bangunan megah semacam istana yang tertera di sisi atas peta. Sasori mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Selama ada Sakura, hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi kepada mereka sepanjang liburan?

.

.

.

Iris cokelat kacang milik Sasori berpendar, menatap langit malam yang terlihat terang akan cahaya dari bulan serta bintang-bintang yang bertabur. Kakinya pegal-pegal sekali, berkat Sakura yang tak pernah bisa mengenal kata 'istirahat'. Mereka sudah berkeliling Grand Palace sejak pagi sampai siang, lalu sempat makan di sebuah kedai pad thai—makanan khas Thailand yang berisi mie, tauge, dan daging—terdekat, juga berfoto-foto ria di Wat Phra Kao—sebuah _temple_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari Grand Palace. Hari ini hanya di sekitar lokasi itu saja memang, tapi rasa pegal yang melanda kakinya rasanya seperti habis dibawa berlari dari Tokyo ke Niigata.

Perutnya keroncongan karena dirinya belum memberikan persembahan apapun ke dalam saluran pencernaannya selain pad thai tadi siang dan beberapa botol air mineral. Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya terarah ke Sakura. Sejak kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya membaca peta, berusaha menerka-nerka kiranya apa yang salah dari seluruh _notes_ kecil yang telah ia tulis di sekitar peta tersebut.

Entah bagaimana, atas rencana bodoh Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan santai dari Wat Phra Kao bisa membuat keduanya tersesat di beberapa jalan kecil yang berada di Bangkok. Sasori sendiri terlalu lelah untuk berargumen, maka dirinya memilih untuk diam saja, berharap kalau ia bisa mencium aroma makanan apapun dari kedai terdekat. Tapi nihil. Udara yang ia hirup hanya berisikan aroma dupa yang berasal dari sebuah rumah yang berjarak 2 meter dari mereka berdua.

"Kita harus mencari jalan besar, Sasori. Aku… aku yakin sekali pasti ke arah Timur!" ucap Sakura meyakinkan dengan beberapa butir keringat di dahinya. Gadis itu kelelahan dan sama kelaparannya juga seperti Sasori. Botol air mineralnya telah habis, sementara ia sendiri juga sudah meminum milik Sasori setelah pemuda itu memberikannya secara cuma-cuma.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang milik Sakura, yang tercekat di ujungnya. Ia berkali-kali menghirup rakus udara, lalu kembali membuangnya. Begitu terus, sampai matanya sendiri basah. Sasori yang semula bersandar di sebuah tembok, pada akhirnya bergerak mendekat, merangkul bahu Sakura yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku… Ak—aku kira aku… Aku kira itu ide yang bagus awalnya. Sekarang kakiku malah sakit sekali jadinya dan kita kebingungan mencari jalan." tuturnya terbata-bata. Ia benci sekali kelihatan menangis di depan orang, tapi rangkulan hangat Sasori rasanya sanggup menembus benteng pertahanannya. Entah kenapa, selalu sulit sekali untuk tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan pemuda itu. Ia nyaris tak pernah bisa berbohong, tak bisa melawan, atau melakukan hal-hal lain yang dilakukan untuk menipu dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Bersama Sasori membuat dirinya menjadi sederhana, seorang perempuan yang memiliki emosi naik turun, bukan seorang wanita karier yang gila kerja.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita pasti akan mencari jalan keluarnya cepat atau lambat. Liburan di tempat asing tak akan lengkap rasanya kalau tidak ada bagian tersesatnya." kata Sasori kalem. Laki-laki itu melepaskan rangkulannya, berjongkok sambil membelakangi Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan air matanya sekaligus kebingungan sendiri melihat tingkah calon suaminya.

"Kakimu pasti sakit sekali karena seharian memakai sandal berhak itu. Jadi, naiklah."

Sakura ingin sekali menolak tawaran baik hati dari Sasori, tapi rasa nyeri yang menjalar dari telapak kakinya membuatnya berpikir-pikir kembali. Ia menatap Sasori, dengan emeraldnya yang berair. Kejadian ini sedikit mengingatkannya pada insiden teflon masak yang pernah terjadi di rumah, dimana Sasori selalu berhasil menenangkan hatinya dengan cara apapun.

Maka pada akhirnya, gadis itu mengangguk seraya memeluk leher Sasori dari belakang. Rasanya nyaman sekali bersandar di punggung pemuda itu, seakan-akan beban serta rasa nyerinya yang semula berdenyut parah tak lagi terasa. Ia merasa ringan.

"Sakura…," Sasori membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba setelah mereka berjalan sekitar 10 meter dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Sementara Sakura yang dipanggil secara tiba-tiba berusaha mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang menggila.

"..Ya?" tanya Sakura balik dengan suara terpelan yang ia yakin tak pernah ia keluarkan sebelumnya. Gadis itu mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, bersyukur dalam hati kalau Sasori tak bisa melihatnya karena arah pandang pemuda itu terfokus ke jalanan yang ada di depan mereka. _Apa sih yang ingin ia katakan? Jangan-jangan…_

"Aku…"

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya tak sabar, masih dengan degupan jantungnya yang melebihi batas normal.

"Aku… " Sasori memelankan jalannya, terdengar gugup di telinga Sakura. "Aku lapar sekali dan kau berat." Lanjut pemuda itu akhirnya, tersenyum tak bersalah.

Sakura bisa merasakan kalau sudut kepalanya berkedut. Menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar calon suaminya di tempat seketika, ia berbisik, begitu pelan begitu lembut begitu mematikan, "Mati saja kau, Sasori!"

Dan berikutnya hanya suara tawa renyah Sasori yang terdengar dari pasangan aneh itu.

.

.

_"I know that he loves me, cause his feelings show. I know that he loves me, cause it's obvious. I know that he loves me, cause it's me he trust. And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul." –Destiny Child_

* * *

><p><em>1<em>_ : Hai, bisakah anda membantu saya?_

_2 : __Terimakasih_

**A/N: **

**Hai, akhirnya ya setelah saya kena WB sekian lama, saya berhasil nulis chapter 5. Saya jujur, saya bulan-bulan lalu bener-bener _blank_ total. Nggak tau mau nulis petualangan ini SasoSaku di Thailand dimulai darimana. Terus juga ide mereka pergi ke Thailand itu emang berdasarkan pengalaman saya, jadi campur aduk deh tuh momennya. Di chapter depan saya mau ngasih satu karakter baru, OC sih dan emang cuman dipake di Thailand aja, diambil dari nama supir saya selama disana. Berhubung setengah hati saya masih disana _*caelah*_, jadi saya nekat buat nulis ini. Saya buka-buka peta lagi, berusaha mengorek-ngorek ingatan saya yang udah penuh sama pelajaran—karena saya entah kesambet apa lagi terilham untuk jadi murid yang sebagaimana seharusnya _*plak*_, buka atlas, sampe _searching_ google. **

**Untuk chapter ini, kayaknya nggak ada unsur Sasukenya sama sekali karena emang saya munculin dia sesuai dengan jalan cerita. Enggak, Sasuke nggak bakalan muncul di Thailand guys jadi matikanlah api harapan kalian. Mungkin nanti setelah mereka pulang, saya bakalan masukin Sasuke, jadi sabar-sabarlah kalian yang kangen sama dia oke. Maafkan saya karena hanya bisa publish chap seabal ini ya… saya tau ini _cheesy_ banget.**

**Dah sekian _note_ nggak penting dari saya. Oh iya, dan buat yang lagi nunggu-nunggu fic _La La Love_ untuk di _publish_ next chapnya, berbahagialah. Karena foldernya udah ada di komputer saya HAHAHA. Ciao!**

**HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY**

**BUT HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE?**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**


	6. Chapter 5: LULLABY

**Hello, Stranger**

**by GwendyMary**

**with SasoSakuSasu**

**NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Sulit dimengerti, Alur acak, AU, Update ngaco, etc.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicated to the Readers:<strong>_

**_May you find happiness_**

**CHAPTER 4: LULLABY**

_._

_._

"_Memories are the architecture of our identity" –Anonymous_

Uchiha Sasuke untuk kesekian ratus kalinya membuka matanya, menampilkan sepasang bola mata hitam sekelam malam yang dulu selalu menjadi kebanggaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Pakaiannya telah basah akibat keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur lagi malam ini. Merupakan hal yang lucu, karena ia sepertinya memang nyaris tak pernah merasakan nikmatnya tertidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan mimpi-mimpi yang bisa membuatnya gila.

"_Aku harus menyelamatkan Chouji, _teme! _Dia tak akan bertahan diluar sana!"_

Ia mendesah pelan, merasakan kalau rahangnya mulai mengeras seiring dengan banjiran memori yang menghantam pikirannya. Tak peduli sudah berapa kali suara itu menghantuinya, ia tak pernah bisa terbiasa. Ia tak terbiasa mendengar suara sahabatnya begitu serius, begitu tegang, begitu... menyedihkan.

"_Jangan bodoh, _dobe_! Jangan mengorbankan nyawamu untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia!"_

_Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh si Uchiha bungsu, dan kedua matanya menyalang liar menatap sahabat kuningnya yang tampak begitu keras kepala. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul Naruto atas kekeraskepalaannya yang tidak pada tempatnya. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang belum tentu selamat._

_Musuh telah mengetahui tempat persembunyian terakhir mereka, dan mengebomnya. Untunglah beberapa dari mereka ada yang masih sempat melarikan diri. Jadi jalan yang tersisa hanyalah mundur, mencari tempat perlindungan yang baru. Mereka berdua harus pergi dari sini. Harus._

_Tak ada lagi yang bisa diselamatkan. Di sebuah perang, pasti harus ada pengorbanan, bukan?_

"_Dia rekan satu tim kita! Aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja!"_

_Naruto balas berteriak, kali ini suaranya diiringi deru suara tembakan yang menggema dari kejauhan. Iris biru lautnya menatap Sasuke penuh dengan tekad yang entah bisa datang darimana. Sasuke tak pernah melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto seperti itu selama 20 tahun pertemanan mereka._

_Kemudian, tanpa berpikir dua kali atau menoleh lagi, laki-laki yang seumur hidupnya selalu memimpikan untuk menikah dengan Sakura, berlari begitu saja, menembus udara berpasir yang menyesakkan mata._

"_NARUTO! HENTIKAN!"_

_Sakit. Kerongkongannya terasa sakit karena dipaksa berteriak tanpa pelumas air yang cukup. Tapi bukan itu prioritas Sasuke sekarang._

_Ia harus menarik Naruto. Ia harus membawanya pulang dengan selamat ke Jepang. Ia harus bisa memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya akal sehat ke dalam pikiran sahabatnya itu._

_Karena ia telah berjanji pada Sakura, pada Mikoto—ibunya, yang juga merawat Naruto semenjak orangtuanya meninggal pada usia Naruto yang masih sangat kecil, pada Itachi._

_Mereka harus pulang._

"_NARUTO!"_

_Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia melihat tubuh Naruto yang telah bersimbah darah jatuh ke hamparan pasir yang dengan singkat ikut ternodai dengan warna merah. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening, dilatarbelakangi oleh suara tembakan yang menderu._

_Ia linglung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun instingnya tetap mengatakan kalau mereka harus pergi dari situ. Ia harus membawa Naruto ke tempat yang aman, dan mungkin disana ia bisa merawat luka-luka teman bodohnya ini._

_Naruto... pasti akan selamat bukan?_

_Maka ia berlari, memapah tubuh sahabatnya yang terasa begitu berat dan basah oleh darah. Tak dipedulikannya rasa sakit yang menerjang di sekitar kakinya. Sialan, musuh-musuh brengsek itu pasti telah menembaknya._

"_Sasuke..., Chouji..."_

"_Diamlah, bodoh! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi!"_

_Ia terus berlari, entah berapa lama, sampai kakinya terasa kebas. Lalu ia terjerembab jatuh diatas hamparan pasir yang hangat, bersama dengan Naruto disampingnya. Kakinya terasa begitu sakit dan sulit digerakkan. Sasuke mengutuk dalam hatinya. Tuhan pasti tengah tertawa saat melihatnya tak berdaya seperti ini._

_Di sampingnya, Naruto terbaring masih dengan senyuman bodoh lemah di wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh dan debu._

"_Kau harus pulang, _teme_...,_" _katanya, menatap Sasuke dengan kedua bola mata biru lautnya yang terlihat begitu jernih pada detik itu._

"_Kau harus pulang..."_

_Lalu ia menutup matanya._

Tanpa disadari, jemari-jemari milik Sasuke kini sudah berada di atas kepalanya, mencengkeram setiap helai rambut yang ia bisa untuk menghentikan setiap pemikiran gila yang ada di kepalanya. Rasanya sesak, seolah-olah kamar tidurnya hanya dipenuhi oleh debu dan karbon dioksida yang mencekiknya. Matanya mulai berair.

Ia bisa gila. Ia yakin ia bisa.

Kemudian sekelebat bayangan merah muda muncul di benaknya.

"Sakura..."

* * *

><p>"<em>I see trees are green, red roses too. I see them bloom for me and you. <em>

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world…"_

* * *

><p>"Rasanya tenang sekali berada disini." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya dan Sasori sedang berada di Wat Arun atau biasa dikenal sebagai <em>temple of the dawn <em>oleh para turis. Senja berada di ujung garis sungai Chao Phraya sana, menimbulkan guratan-guratan kemerahan bercampur jingga dan ungu disaat yang bersamaan diatas langit. Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, tersenyum samar pada sosok mentari. Sinar matahari yang menyelimuti kuil besar itu seolah-olah membuatnya terlihat seperti berlapis emas meski pada dasarnya terbuat dari batu-batu andesit.

Sudah 3 hari keduanya berada di Thailand dan selama 3 hari itu pula mereka jatuh cinta pada Negara gajah putih tersebut. Tentu saja Bangkok tak semaju Tokyo, tapi ada sesuatu di Bangkok yang rasanya sanggup membuat mereka ingin kembali lagi kesini.

Sasori tak banyak merespon, hanya ikut memandangi senja bersama Sakura dalam diam. Sebentar lagi Wat Arun akan tutup, dan mereka pasti dengan berat hati harus pergi dari tempat yang penuh dengan aura kedamaian itu. Sasori bisa merasakannya juga, bagaimana segala sesuatu berjalan begitu sederhana dan tenang di kuil ini. Para biksu yang sibuk berdoa atau sekedar merawat anjing-anjing kampung dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Pohon-pohon yang bergerak tenang bersama angin. Aroma dupa yang tercium sesekali dari sebuah ruangan di komplek Wat Arun dimana ada sebuah patung Buddha yang terbuat dari emas.

Tak ada keterburu-buruan seperti di kota. Orang-orang yang hilir mudik bersaing dengan waktu untuk uang. Pohon-pohon tak bergerak setenang ini dan nyaris jarang sekali dilihatnya ada orang yang peduli pada anjing-anjing kampung yang berkeliaran dimana-mana. Aroma asap dimana-mana. Kapan kiranya manusia bisa sadar, kalau hal-hal yang bisa mengisi kekosongan di hati adalah hal-hal sederhana seperti ini?

"Kita harus pergi. Sebentar lagi kuil akan ditutup." kata Sasori tenang, memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara dirinya dan Sakura. Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasori dengan sepasang bola mata emeraldnya yang sehijau hutan di musim semi sebelum berbisik pelan, "Aku ingin kembali lagi kesini. Entah kapan."

Diam. Sasori terdiam, lidahnya kelu, ototnya kaku. Bahkan untuk mengangguk pun ia tak mampu. Syarafnya seolah-olah telah terputus seketika. Hazelnutnya tak berkedip, menatap sosok Sakura yang hanya berada sekitar 1 meter di hadapannya. Sasori sadar, kalau Wat Arun tak hanya memberikan keindahan yang tak terkira hari ini untuknya dengan berbagai macam bangunan kuil di komplek itu. Ada satu hal lagi yang terlihat begitu indah, yang sanggup menenangkan seluruh dirinya tanpa perlu harus jauh-jauh terbang ke Thailand dan pergi ke Wat Arun. Keindahan itu tinggal bersamanya, dan menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang membuat rumahnya mulai terasa seperti rumah, bukan hanya sekedar bangunan persegi empat yang hampa. Keindahan itu adalah Haruno Sakura, dengan helai-helai rambut merah mudanya yang dimain-mainkan oleh angin, emeraldnya yang menghipnotis, dan setengah dirinya yang ditimpa cahaya matahari sehingga bersinar begitu terang.

Keindahan itu selalu ada di hadapannya, selalu menemaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhir, selalu dengan mudah bisa ia gapai. Hari itu Sasori berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya dalam hati pada Wat Arun, pada matahari senja di sore itu, pada Thailand. Karena detik itu, semuanya terasa jelas dan benar. Seluruh pertanyaannya selama ini terjawab begitu saja. Ia tidak tau apakah ini cinta atau semacamnya, tapi kalaupun bukan, maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia sangat sangat sangat menyukai seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

_Chatuchak_ _Market_ atau Pasar _Chatuchak_ tampak ramai sekali meski waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Sakura paling antusias untuk pergi kesini, karena menurut apa yang ia baca di internet, tempat ini adalah tempat terlengkap untuk berbelanja di Thailand. Pedagangnya seringkali berinteraksi dengan turis sehingga tak sulit untuk menawar. Barang-barang bagus yang biasanya mahal, ditawarkan dengan harga miring, bahkan bisa lebih miring lagi kalau pintar menawar. Harga murah, kualitas tinggi. Ah, perempuan mana yang tak suka? Dan kebahagiaan Sakura menjadi berlipat-lipat setelah pada akhirnya berhasil membujuk Sasori untuk menemaninya kesini seharian.

"Anda pasti tidak akan kecewa dengan Chatuchak. Saya sering antar orang kesini." kata Chayapol Sawaengpan dengan dialek khas Thailandnya dan bahasa inggrisnya yang acak-acak. Chayapol adalah seorang supir taksi yang memang disewa oleh Sasori dan Sakura selama mereka berada di Thailand. Mereka bertemu Chayapol saat hendak pulang dari Wat Arun kemarin. Laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur sekitar 35 tahunan itu sudah ramah sekali sejak awal mereka mendudukkan kursi di dalam taksinya yang berwarna pink mencolok sehingga Sasori memutuskan tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran laki-laki itu yang bersedia mengantar mereka kemanapun mereka pergi di Thailand.

"Kita sudah jauh-jauh kesini, Sasori. Jadi berhentilah mengeluh dan ayo kita berbelanja." ucap Sakura seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berlagak galak.

"Belanja apa lagi? Aku tak merasa ada yang perlu dibelanjakan." jawab Sasori kalem, tak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa ketidakantusiasannya. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin berada di hotel, bersantai-santai sambil memainkan game monopoli _online_nya yang kebetulan berlokasi di negara yang sama dengan yang ia jejaki sekarang.

Sakura mendengus, menatap penuh cela ke arah calon suaminya. "Tentu saja ada yang harus kita beli. Rumah kita kosong melompong, tak pernah kau isi apapun."

Kenyataannya memang seperti apa yang telah dikatakan Sakura. Rumah mereka kosong melompong, furnitur dibeli apa adanya tanpa memperdulikan tata letak keindahan—bahkan rumah itu jauh lebih kosong sebelum Sakura tinggal disana. Tak ada foto, tak ada lukisan-lukisan atau hiasan dinding apapun. Semuanya begitu polos karena Sasori sendiri tak pernah menyadari ada yang kurang dari rumahnya kalau saja tak ada Sakura disana. Perabotan dapur juga tak begitu banyak—karena pemuda _maroon _itu lebih suka membeli sandwich dari konbini terdekat, yang tentu saja ditentang Sakura habis-habisan karena kurang sehat—sehingga gadis itu terpaksa harus pergi ke sebuah _department_ _store_ terdekat untuk membeli berbagai perlengkapan memasak.

Rumahnya dengan Sasori memang tidak terlalu besar kalau dibandingkan dengan rumah keluarganya atau rumah keluarga Sasori—yang konon besar sekali karena menampung beberapa generasi tinggi klan Akasuna. Hanya sebuah rumah bergaya sederhana yang terletak di sebuah komplek perumahan yang tenang dan asri, tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan besar sehingga memudahkannya untuk pergi kemana-mana.

Maka dari itu, mau tak mau, Sasori terpaksa mengikuti gadis itu kemanapun ia pergi. Setelah memberitahu Chayapol untuk menjemput mereka lagi nanti saat mereka menelepon, supir taksi itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan meninggalkan mereka sendiri di keramaian pasar Chatuchak. Kali ini Sakura tak menahan diri untuk berbelanja seperti saat mereka di Khao San dua hari yang lalu. Gadis itu dengan lincah pergi ke masing-masing toko, melihat-lihat kalau saja ada barang yang diperlukannya nanti di Tokyo atau bisa mempercantik rumahnya. Sementara itu, Sasori yang berada di belakangnya terkadang juga terlihat asyik melihat-lihat.

Mungkin berbelanja memang tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Siapa yang tau?

* * *

><p>"<em>As long as at least one person was there to hold my hand, I don't think I'd be afraid to live or die" –Shino Inuzuka<em>

* * *

><p>Sensasi dingin dari es krim kelapa yang mengalir di kerongkongan Sakura, rasanya sanggup membuatnya meloncat dan kembali berbelanja lagi. Sejauh ini, ia sudah membeli beberapa taplak meja yang tampak unik, hiasan-hiasan dinding, patung-patung mungil yang lucu, perabotan memasak kecil-kecilan yang pasti sangat berguna ke depannya, dan juga pastinya berbagai macam pakaian.<p>

Saat ini sudah pukul 1 siang, waktu dimana ia dan Sasori seharusnya makan siang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun keduanya—ah, ralat, hanya Sakura yang terlalu sibuk berbelanja sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan waktu. Karena sudah kelaparan dan tak sempat mencari tempat makan yang cocok dengan selera, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli 2 cup es krim kelapa khas Thailand dan duduk beristirahat di sebuah bangku batu yang terletak persis di bawah pepohonan.

Diam-diam, Sakura mencuri-curi pandang ke arah calon suaminya. Laki-laki bersurai _maroon _itu tentu saja kelihatan cukup lelah, dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya. Udara memang sedang panas-panasnya saat ini, ketika matahari berada tepat diatas kepala. Tak sedikit pula turis yang ikut duduk-duduk di dekat mereka, memilih untuk rehat sejenak dari keasyikan belanja dan ramainya pasar Chatuchak yang tak berhenti-henti sejak tadi.

Pasar Chatuchak bisa dibilang pasar terbesar di Bangkok, dan merupakan objek tempat belanja yang paling disenangi turis. Pasar ini begitu luas dan terbagi-bagi menjadi beberapa _section_ sehingga memudahkan pengunjung untuk dapat segera membeli yang dicari. Ada _section _baju, _section _hewan peliharaan—Sasori paling susah diajak pergi dari sini karena sebentar-sebentar menghentikan jalannya untuk melihat anak-anak anjing yang lucu, _section _hiasan, dan masih banyak lagi _section _lain. Tak heran terkadang beberapa turis harus memegang peta yang disediakan oleh _information _center agar tidak tersesat.

Sebuah inisiatif seketika muncul di otak milik Sakura. Jemari-jemari ramping gadis itu merogoh-rogoh kantung rok selututnya, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna kuning nila yang tampak cocok dengan rok bermotif floral miliknya. Dengan pelan, ia menyeka beberapa keringat di dahi milik Sasori yang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan es krimnya. Pemuda itu sudah menemaninya mengitari Chatuchak yang—Oh hanya Tuhan yang tau seberapa luasnya—dengan sukarela tanpa mengeluh.

Merasakan gerakan tangan Sakura di dahinya, Sasori buru-buru menoleh.

"Kau pasti lelah karena terpaksa menemaniku kesini. Kita bisa menghubungi Chayapol dan pulang sekarang kalau kau mau." kata Sakura setelah selesai menyeka keringat Sasori.

Sasori menggeleng pelan, kembali menyendokkan sesendok es krim kelapa ke dalam mulutnya yang kecanduan rasa dingin. Untuk sesaat ia kelihatan seperti menimbang-nimbang usulan Sakura yang memang merupakan keinginannya sejak awal tadi. Namun, pulang ke hotel sama saja mengorbankan senyuman Sakura hanya untuk rasa pegal di kakinya yang manja yang selama ini hanya berdiam di bawah meja kantornya. Apa salahnya sekedar berolahraga sedikit dengan kakinya sambil menyenangkan gadis itu?

Kilasan memori di Wat Arun seakan-akan berhasil mengkokohkan niatannya. Selama ia masih bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum, selama itu pula ia akan berusaha. Jadi Sasori menghela nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha memantapkan hatinya sendiri serta kakinya yang manja sekaligus menikmati rasa dingin yang menggelitik hidungnya.

"Itu... merupakan ide yang sangat bagus sekali, tapi kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita benar-benar disini selama seharian penuh. Kita akan meminta Chayapol menjemput nanti malam."

"Tapi..., kau lelah, Sasori..."

Tiba-tiba Sasori berdiri, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari barang belanjaan serta mangkuk es krim kelapa miliknya kepada Sakura. "Dan kau juga sama lelahnya seperti aku. Ayo, kita bahkan baru mengitari seperempat dari pasar ini."

Semenit kemudian, keduanya telah berjalan lagi diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di Chatuchak hari itu dengan masing-masing tangan berada di genggaman satu sama lain.

.

.

Chayapol hanya tersenyum-senyum saat melihat pasangan pelanggannya yang berjalan mendekat ke arah taksinya. Sasori menghubunginya pukul 8 malam, memintanya untuk menjemputnya sekarang juga dengan suara yang kelewat lelah. Itu bukan hal baru bagi Chayapol, karena siapapun yang menghabiskan waktu sebegitu lama di Chatuchak pasti akan seperti itu. Dalam hati, laki-laki paruh baya yang berwajah oriental campuran itu cukup kagum dengan sikap pelanggan berambut merahnya yang mau menemani isterinya sampai malam.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai isterimu karena mau menemaninya sebegitu lamanya disana." ucap Chayapol ketika taksinya sudah meninggalkan suasana ramai Chatuchak menuju jalanan Bangkok yang tak begitu padat dengan kendaraan.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, tak merespon kalimat Chayapol melainkan menatap Sakura yang tengah tertidur di pelukannya. Tampaknya gadis itu begitu lelah sampai-sampai langsung tertidur saat mereka sudah memasuki taksi. Salah satu tangan Sasori yang bebas dari pelukan Sakura, digunakannya untuk mengusap peluh gadis itu. Butuh waktu cukup lama baginya, sebelum pada akhirnya mengatakan dengan suara yang kelewat pelan, "Hm, mungkin."

Suara tawa renyah Chayapol terdengar dan ketika lampu merah menyala, laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Sasori dan Sakura yang duduk di bangku belakang taksi. "Aku tak pintar beri nasihat," katanya. Ia kembali menginjak gas saat lampu merah bergantikan lampu hijau, tapi sesekali ia melihat Sasori dari kaca spion tengahnya. ",jalan kalian masih panjang sekali dan pada akhirnya kalian akan menengok kebelakang untuk mengenang semuanya. Usahakanlah agar tidak menyesal saat menengok itu."

Hening sesaat sebelum Chayapol meneruskan kalimatnya meski kini kedua matanya terfokus pada lalu lintas Bangkok. "Katakanlah apa yang perlu dikatakan. Dan lakukanlah apa yang perlu dilakukan, Mister."

Kalau ada yang mengatakan ia seorang Akasuna Sasori mendengarkan petuah singkat dari seorang supir taksi di Thailand yang bahkan tak fasih berbahasa inggris, pasti ia akan tertawa. Tapi tidak kali ini, saat itu benar-benar terjadi. Saat sesuatu yang awalnya kau kira tak mungkin terjadi, dan ternyata malah terjadi—kenyataannya semuanya jadi terasa memungkinkan. Semuanya jadi tak terasa semustahil dulu. Malam ini, dengan cara yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, Negara gajah putih yang ia jejakkan sekarang kembali mengajarkan pelajarannya lewat seorang supir taksi berwajah oriental yang ramah kepadanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes you can't explain what you see in a person. It's just the way they take you to a place where no one else can." –Anonymous<em>

* * *

><p>Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sampai-sampai Sakura rasanya ingin sekali mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu. Libur 6 harinya di Bangkok sudah nyaris habis dan besok ia sudah harus terbang kembali ke Tokyo. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya seraya mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha berpikir keras tentang apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan di Bangkok selama 6 hari berturut-turut itu. Ia membetulkan posisi rebahannya yang semula tengkurap menjadi terlentang, memandang langit-langit kamar hotelnya dalam sunyi. Sasori sedang pergi ke jalan Khao San—yang terletak persis di depan hotel mereka—untuk mencari makan, katanya. Jadilah ia ditinggal sendirian di kamar hotel, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.<p>

Di hari pertama mereka menjejakkan kaki di Thailand, ia dan Sasori hanya berjalan-jalan mengitari Khao San karena Sasori ternyata masih belum sembuh total dari _jet_ _lag_nya dan keduanya memang juga masih lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang.

Di hari kedua, mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh berada di Grand Palace serta kuil Wat Phra Kaeo—ditambah mereka sempat tersesat di malam harinya dan baru menemukan jalan pulang saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, jadi itu membuat mereka benar-benar nyaris seharian penuh di luar hotel. Di hari itu pula Sakura mendapatkan pengalaman pertamanya naik Tuk Tuk, transportasi umum khas Thailand.

Hari ketiga, keduanya pergi ke Madame Tussauds—museum patung lilin paling terkenal di seluruh dunia—dan sibuk berfoto ria disana seraya iseng-iseng membeli beberapa buah travel stickers semacam 'I Love Bangkok'. Lalu menghabiskan sore yang tenang di Wat Arun, _temple of dawn_. Sepulang dari Wat Arun, tanpa sengaja dirinya dan Sasori bertemu dengan Chayapol yang pada akhirnya kini bertugas sebagai supir mereka selama liburan di Thailand.

Di hari kelima, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah kota tua yang sempat menjadi ibu kota Thailand selama 417 tahun, Ayutthaya. Perjalanan kesana memakan waktu nyaris seharian karena lokasinya jauh dari Bangkok. Disana, Sakura tak henti-hentinya terkagum-kagum pada sebuah potongan patung kepala Buddha yang berada di dalam lilitan sebuah pohon besar tua sementara Sasori keasyikan sendiri memotret semua pemandangan di sekitar kota tua itu. Disana juga ada sebuah kuil tua cantik yang bernama Wat Phra Ram, dimana di depan kuil itu terdapat sebuah danau yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga teratai. Setelah puas berada di kota tua Ayutthaya, keduanya pun menghabiskan waktu sampai tengah malam di Asiatique—semacam pasar festival yang memang dibuka sampai tengah malam.

Hari keenam dihabiskan oleh Sakura dan Sasori untuk pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup terkenal di Bangkok yang bernama Terminal 21. Terminal 21 adalah pusat perbelanjaan bertingkat seperti mall dimana setiap tingkatannya memiliki dekorasi yang berbeda. Lantai pertama bertema kota Paris jadi seluruh dekorasinya merupakan dekorasi khas kota cahaya tersebut. Lantai teratas bertema San Fransisco, sehingga sebuah jembatan merah San Fransisco yang terkenal dibuat di tengah-tengahnya. Keduanya makan siang disana sebelum akhirnya pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan lain yang sama terkenal dan menariknya, Mah Boon Krong atau biasa disebut MBK sampai pada akhirnya Sasori memutuskan mereka harus kembali ke hotel untuk mengemas barang karena besok akan pulang.

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka, seketika membuat Sakura menoleh meski tak mengubah posisinya. Gadis itu masih santai tidur terlentang diatas tempat tidur, tidak terlalu mengacuhkan kehadiran Sasori yang baru saja kembali. Ia masih sebal karena Sasori tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan kalau besok mereka sudah akan terbang ke Tokyo. Sudah begitu, malah meninggalkannya pula di kamar hotel sendirian.

"Kau sudah mengemas semua barangmu?" tanya laki-laki merah itu seraya mengganti sepatunya menjadi sandal hotel yang tipis.

"Sudah." jawab Sakura singkat, menatap langit-langit kamar alih-alih menatap wajah Sasori. _Mood_nya sedang tidak bagus hari ini semenjak ia melihat begitu banyak email yang masuk ke _smartphone_nya. Belum lagi ternyata ada masalah yang dibuat di rumah sakit yang harus segera ia tangani setibanya ia di Jepang.

Sasori menghela nafasnya, terlalu malas untuk berdebat kusir dengan calon isterinya yang kadang memang suka berpola tingkah seperti anak kecil tersebut. Ia menyingkirkan tangan kanan Sakura dari bagian tempat tidurnya, lalu ikut merebahkan diri di samping Sakura tanpa peduli bahwa gadis itu sudah hendak memprotes.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, mendelik kesal ke arah Sasori yang hazelnya malah sibuk memandangi layar TV. _Kebiasaan deh, kalau diajak bicara pasti larinya ke TV _ batin Sakura sebal.

Kadang, perempuan merah muda itu tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa betah dekat-dekat dengan Sasori. Calon suaminya itu bisa dibilang kaku, kadang suka cemas berlebihan, tak pernah mau banyak bicara, apalagi mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sudah beberapa bulan ia berada di sisi Sasori, dan Sakura masih sama butanya tentang pemuda itu seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tidak sebuta dulu sih, karena ia sudah mengetahui beberapa hal. Sasori suka anak anjing—yang mana sempat membuat Sakura kesusahan menariknya dari _section _hewan peliharaan di Chatuchak, Sasori ternyata cukup tertarik dengan fotografi karena Sakura senang sekali memperhatikan guratan keseriusan di wajahnya setiap kali hendak memotret sebuah objek. Ia juga merupakan orang yang punya selera humor meski tak sebanyak Hidan—sahabatnya. Lalu sejauh ini calon suaminya itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik meski terkadang bisa bersikap menyebalkan—seperti malah menyetel TV disaat Sakura hendak berbicara.

Meluapkan kekesalannya, Sakura merebut remote TV yang semula berada di tangan Sasori lalu mematikannya dengan segera. Gadis itu berganti posisi menjadi duduk, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang lurus ke arah Sasori yang kini berganti menatapnya.

"Apalagi?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada yang kelewat kalem menurut Sakura. Bagaimana bisa sih laki-laki ini tenang 100% padahal dirinya rasanya sudah ingin berteriak kencang-kencang saking sebalnya?

"Kenapa sih harus bersikap menyebalkan di hari terakhir kita? Tingkat lelah dan kejenuhanku di Tokyo itu sudah tinggi, jadi bisa kan membiarkanku bersantai-santai tanpa harus mengingatkanku untuk pulang setiap menitnya?! Setiap diajak bicara, pasti selalu larinya ke TV! Memangnya aku radio?!" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak pada Sasori.

Persetan dengan hormon sialannya yang selalu membuatnya sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasori menghela nafas entah untuk apa. Mungkin untuk kesabarannya, mungkin juga karena rasa lelahnya. Pemuda itu balik menatap Sakura lurus-lurus seolah tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Sakura padanya barusan. "Aku menyalakan TV karena tak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Saki. Percuma aku mengucapkan apapun karena kau sedang marah saat ini dan pasti tak akan mendengar kata-kataku satupun."

Jemari-jemari Sasori bergerak, menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu mendekat kepadanya. "Kita bisa kembali lagi kesini secepatnya kalau kau memang jenuh. Tapi kita punya pekerjaan masing-masing untuk dilakukan, tak peduli seberapa besar keinginan kita untuk tetap disini. Aku janji akan membawamu kembali kesini musim panas nanti."

Kali ini pemuda keturunan Akasuna itu menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura, mengecup telapak tangannya lembut. Sementara Sakura sendiri tak berkutik melihat kelakukan calon suaminya yang berubah 180 derajat. Demi Tuhan, setan mana yang merasukinya?

"Jadi, bisakah kita tidak bertengkar sekarang, Sakura?"

Dan Sakura yakin detik itu juga, ia harus segera kembali ke Tokyo dan membuka-buka buku kedokterannya karena sepertinya ia punya gejala-gejala penyakit jantung sejak bersama Sasori.

.

.

Suara senandung Sakura terdengar jelas di telinga Sasori, ditambah dengan bunyi-bunyi berbagai macam perkakas dapur. Mereka baru sampai di Tokyo sore tadi, dan kini gadis itu tengah asyik bereksperimen di wilayah kekuasaan penuhnya—dapur. Sasori sendiri memilih untuk bersantai-santai di sebuah teras yang ada di dekat dapur, tempat di rumah itu yang selalu ia singgahi setiap kali ia ingin berpikir atau membaca koran di pagi hari yang tenang. Ia belum sempat membuka isi kopernya, apalagi menaruh semua mini furnitur yang ia beli di Bangkok ketika melewatkan seharian penuh. _Biar sajalah, biar Sakura yang mengurusnya _pikirnya tenang.

Handphonenya sudah penuh dengan notifikasi yang kebanyakan berisi tentang pekerjaan dan laki-laki itu sedang terlalu malas untuk membukanya. Ah, Orochimaru pasti membunuhnya besok karena tidak langsung membalas _e-mail_nya padahal ia sudah sampai di Tokyo. Tapi untuk sesaat, Sasori tidak peduli. Otot-ototnya kelewat lelah sekali kalau harus memikirkan tentang pekerjaannya yang sudah menggunung di meja kerjanya besok. Bahkan ia tak yakin akan masuk kantor besok.

"Kau kelihatan tegang sekali, _ne_ Sasori. Ada apa?" Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai Sasori tak sadar kalau Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya, atau mungkin memang kemampuan gadis itu untuk bisa berjalan tanpa terdengar suaranya. Mana yang benar, Sasori tidak tau. Emerald Sakura berkilat cemas menatapnya, menanti jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya… lelah kurasa."

"Aku bisa menghubungi Orochimaru-san kalau kau tidak bisa bekerja besok."

Sasori buru-buru menggeleng. "Oh, tidak tidak. Sudah cukup seminggu aku tidak masuk. Dia pasti tidak akan senang da—"

"Dan dia harus mengerti kalau kau lelah. Biar aku yang bicara padanya." tegas Sakura sekali lagi, membuat Sasori menghela nafas kalah. Kalau calon isterinya sudah berkata seperti itu, maka itu lah yang akan ia lakukan. Butuh energi yang banyak untuk bisa membuat seorang Haruno Sakura memutar kembali pendapatnya dan Sasori sedang tak mempunyai energi sebanyak itu.

Maka ia hanya mengangguk, tanda kalau ia mengerti dan setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Sedikit cemas seraya berdoa dalam hati semoga saja ada hal baik yang terjadi di kehidupan Orochimaru sehingga _boss_ nya yang satu itu bisa memberikan keringanan sedikit untuknya.

* * *

><p>"<em>If he truly loves you,he will love you when you are an ocean breeze, but also when you are a summer storm. <em>

_You were not made to be loved in parts, you were meant to be loved as a whole." –Nikita Gill_

* * *

><p>"Hah! Aku tak percaya akan ada hari dimana kau terbaring sakit, Sasori." Sasori mengernyit, menatap penuh cela ke arah sahabatnya yang Oh-Hanya-Tuhan-Yang-Tau bisa berada di rumahnya dengan alasan 'ingin menjenguk'. Karena bagaimanapun caranya Hidan mengutarakan alasan itu, semua sikapnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan niatan mulia untuk menjenguk sama sekali. Laki-laki bersurai keperakan itu tengah duduk-duduk di bean bag kesayangannya sambil asyik memencet-mencet remote TV. 1 kaleng bir serta sekantong keripik kentang berada di sisi kanannya. <em>Ini sama sekali bukan menjenguk! <em>teriak Sasori dalam hati.

Setelah memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah—atas paksaan Sakura tentu saja, ia pada akhirnya bergelung di tempat tidurnya selama berjam-jam. Sakura sudah berangkat kerja sejak pukul 9 pagi tadi dan calon isterinya yang baik hati itu sudah membawakan sarapan sehatnya ke dalam kamar mereka sehingga Sasori tak perlu repot-repot pergi ke dapur yang berada di lantai bawah.

Lalu entah mimpi buruk apa, tiba-tiba sahabat pembuat onarnya ini muncul langsung di kamarnya pukul 12 siang pas. Hidan bahkan masih memakai setelan kerjanya, yang membuat Sasori yakin kalau laki-laki itu pasti baru saja 'kabur' dari kantornya.

"Apakah Orochimaru tak akan mengamuk kalau tau kau kesini hanya untuk mengacak-acak rumahku?" tanya Sasori keheranan. Ia bahkan belum tau sama sekali apakah Sakura sudah berbicara pada Orochimaru perihal absensinya atau belum.

Hidan yang semula sibuk menonton siaran ulang pertandingan bola semalam, kini menoleh. "Tentu saja tidak. Ia sedang ber_mood_ baik hari ini berkat isterimu."

Sasori menggeleng tak mengerti, berpikir mungkin saja karena rasa pusing yang mendera di kepalanya berpengaruh pada pendengarannya juga. "Sakura? Apa yang ia lakukan memangnya?"

Sebuah cengiran lebar tertera di wajah tampan Hidan. "Yah, dia datang tadi pagi ke kantor dan berbicara pada si kakek tua itu. Entahlah, sepertinya si Orochi-_chan_ menyukainya." jawabnya santai, geli sendiri pada panggilan 'Orochi-_chan_' yang sudah menjadi _joke_ seisi kantor tempat dirinya dan Sasori bekerja selama 3 tahun belakangan.

Seolah-olah tak memperhatikan raut wajah Sasori yang berubah, Hidan kembali berbicara dengan nada santainya, "Orochi-_chan_ bahkan mengajak isterimu untuk makan siang. Mungkin sekarang keduanya tengah makan siang, aku tak tau. Suara Sakura kecil sekali sih waktu berbicara dengannya."

"Makan siang bersama kau bilang?" Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda keturunan Akasuna itu bisa merasakan kalau oksigen yang berada di sekitar kamarnya tak cukup untuk paru-parunya yang seketika melebar pesat. Ia meloncat turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya lalu membukanya lebar-lebar sehingga ia bisa merasakan sinar hangat matahari menerpa wajahnya.

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, ia menyambar ponselnya yang terletak di sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, tak terlalu mengacuhkan Hidan yang kembali sibuk pada layar televisi. Jemari-jemarinya bergerak cepat diatas layar _touch smartphone_ miliknya. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya satu; menghubungi Sakura secepatnya.

Terdengar nada sambung yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya suara jernih Sakura terdengar dari seberang telefon, "Moshi-moshi Sasori. Ada apa? Bag—"

"Kau ada dimana?"

"Aku? Sedang makan siang tentu saja. Memangnya ad—"

"Makan siang dimana?"

"Di restoran Chicken Grunt dekat rumah sakit tentu saja. Apa—"

"Tunggu aku."

Masih dengan gerakan terburu-buru, Sasori membersihkan diri sekaligus berpakaian. Tak terlalu dipedulikannya lagi rasa pusing yang sedari tadi seolah-olah menggedor-gedor kepalanya. Disambarnya kunci mobil Hidan yang tergeletak begitu saja, lalu ditariknya Hidan yang tengah asyik menonton. "Lho? Hei! Sedikit lagi gol, sialan!"

"Antar aku sekarang! Cepatlah, _kuso_!"

.

.

_"There's always a room for a story that can transport people to another place." -J.K Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya... setelah mengabaikan fic ini selama setahun lebih, saya bisa ngeupdate juga. Sumpah bukan maksud mau nunda atau gimana, tapi emang kan lagi marak banget internet sehat tuh jadi saya gabisa buka fanfiction dari laptop ataupun komputer<strong>** Saya sampe bela-belain beli laptop, ngira kalo bakalan bisa gitu kali ya ternyata engga. Terus baru inget kalo di kantor nyokap bisa buka fanfiction lol. Akhirnya yaudah deh saya ambil draft yang udah berdebu berlumut berkarang di flashdisk yang kebetulan hilang di kantin sekolah selama nyaris setahun dan ditemukan kembali setelah dipake oleh puluhan warga sekolah.**

**Berhubung ini udah jam 2 malem, kayaknya saya gabakal nulis banyak-banyak. Maaf banget nih kalo chapter yang ini rada basi dan _cheesy_, saya baru sadar kalo skill nulis saya masih level **_so suck_** macam amatiran, tapi yaudahlah ya demi para reviewers saya yang setia yang entah sekarang dimana, saya publish chapter ini. Semoga nggak garing-garing banget dan berasa feelnya. Maafkan ya semua kalo updatenya lama terus ceritanya juga gabagus. Saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya.**

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah setia banget sama fic ini. Hope you like it!**

**HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY**

**BUT HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE?**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**


End file.
